Modoru anta koiku
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: DEspues de Mil Años He vuelto para terminar este fic XD . NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

Bienvenidas a un fic mas dedicado al club Vamos a joder sasubunny!

Bueno queridas amigas este iba a ser un One Short pero como de costumbre cuando se trata de mi adorado Kitsune no puedo detenerme, asique tendrán que tener paciencia con la segunda parte de esta historia que invente para el cumpleaños de mi lindo y adorado Naru-chan. Por cierto

FELIZ CUMPLE MI AMADO KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!!

Nos saludamos en el final ^^ que lo disfruten.

**Modoru anta Kioku ( Regresar tú recuerdo)**

**By Angie**

**Primera parte **

La puerta se abrió con un quejido indicando lo antigua de la construcción, aun sabiéndolo él persistía en habitar ese departamento. Se quito la máscara que cubría su rostro dejando ver ante él lo único que se podría considerar de su propiedad, observo con detalle y calma aquella habitación tan suya y tan impersonal.

La visión del recibidor solitario y vacío no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, suspirando pensó que nuevamente estaba en "su hogar", con sorna elevo sus ya cansados parpados, había sido una misión dura y complicada, y no tenía ganas de nada salvo un buen baño y una cama.

Se libero del peso extra que generaba su atuendo e instrumentos de trabajo sin importar que tan ordenado quedara la casa a su paso, que importaba si estaba ordenado o no… ¿Quién lo iba a regañar por la mugre que dejaba a su paso?

-Nadie…- retumbo en su cabeza. Y era totalmente cierto después de todo no había otro ser vivo en aquel recinto tan vacío y gris.

Suspirando arrastro su cansado cuerpo al baño, una vez en este, se libero de el resto de ropa que cubría su bien formada anatomía. Los años no habían corrido en vano y el ejercicio de su trabajo había formado su cuerpo de una manera increíble.

Sabía por boca de algunos allegados. O sea que fueron más de una persona quién insistía con este rollo, cotillos como él decía, que su persona era considerada un pedazo de carne fresca en el mercado de los solteros… pero que va, él no quería líos de polleras y mucho menos de pantalones…

Porque no era extraño para su persona que tanto hombres como mujeres demostraran su admiración. Pero acorde a su… ¿cómo llamarlo? Inocencia…No tal vez esa forma no era correcta porque hacía tiempo la había perdido aquella virtud… pero supongamos que ese era lo que creían los demás y no había negado nada; tal vez era una manera de simular su verdadero yo…

¿Sino porque siempre mostraba aquella sonrisa? ¿Hipocresía? No él no podía con eso, le daba asco la mentira… pero digamos que hacía ya varios años que no manifestaba una de sus verdaderas y dispuestas muestras de afectos.

No es que se volviera insensible… ¡qué va! seguía sintiendo que debía proteger a cuanta persona que le demostrará cierto aprecio por más mínimo que fuera. Pero no era como antes, como cuando su corazón rebosaba de felicidad por el solo hecho de que amanecía y debía enfrentar nuevos retos. Porque hubo un tiempo en que el sonreía a más no poder… pero como todo lo bueno en su vida, ese tiempo se había ido al igual que él…

Bufo molesto no quería recordar eso estaba demasiado cansado para afrontar el hecho de que fue abandonado por aquel a quien le entrego su corazón… Así que se sumergió en la tina y dejo que sus musculoso cansados se relajaran lo suficiente como para poder dormir como dios manda. Paso casi 15 minutos en aquel lugar hasta que sintió el agua cada vez más fría…

Así pues salió de la tina dejando ver aquel trigueño cuerpo rociado con gotas de cristalina agua que resbalaba libre por su anatomía. Sin importar su desnudes tomo la toalla y salió del cuarto envolvió su cintura y camino hasta la cocina es que de repente sintió mucha hambre. No esperaba encontrar algo comestible ya que estando el casi cuatro semanas fuera de casa sería imposible encontrar algo decente. Pero siempre tenía alguna sopa instantánea o con mucha suerte un Ramen instantáneo…

Rebusco y rebusco hasta que encontró la bendita caja, sonrió como un niño, sus ojos brillaron al ver aquel paquete, pues silbando de contento espero que alguna caliente hiciera su trabajo.

Las manecillas del reloj caminaban lento – pensó vagamente- esto se nota más cuando uno tiene algo importante que esperar… y esta no fue la acepción ya que casi podía jurar que el maldito padre tiempo no quería trabajar ¿Por qué demonio no camina ese reloj? – gruño para sí.

Por fin la campañilla anuncio el tiempo cumplido y fue en ese instante que en su paladar sintió aquellos fideos deliciosos sabor a cerdo que tanto había añorado. En un dos por tres se termino al ración, suspirando se dijo que apenas descansara lo suficiente iría a comprar víveres y tal vez se pasaría a visitar a… detuvo la carrera de sus pensamientos y se cuestiono ¿A quién visitaría? Todos los que conocía y quería como amigos tenían su vida echa, el parecía un intruso en aquel ambiente tan familiar y hogareño.

No es que ellos lo hicieran a un lado, pero él se fue alejando dado que se sentía celoso, si él estaba celoso de la felicidad que tenían, O sea no es que les deseará el mal ni nada de eso, todo lo contrario, pero varias veces se encontró cuestionándose el porqué de su soledad…. En verdad la odiaba…

Y esa era una de las razones por las que aceptaba cuanta misión riesgosa que le ofrecían, ¿para qué quedarse en un cuarto vacío?, pudiendo ocupar su tiempo y su mente en cosas más productivas como proteger esa felicidad que sus amigos tenían.

Al parecer ese era su destino… Y en verdad ya había dejado de quejarse y aceptaba el hecho de ser solo el protector de aquellas personas que lo quisieron sin importar qué o quién era el enemigo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquel sueño que comenzaba a dominarlo, de nada le serbia maldecir su suerte. Él no fue bueno en eso de entender y tal vez ese fue su gran error porque si se hubiera esforzado más tal vez, solo tal vez esa persona que el amo, tanto tiempo, no se habría apartado de su lado dejándolo completamente solo.

-Maldición- magullo nuevamente mientras intentaba que el escozor de sus ojos no lo dominara.

Carajo! Él era un Ambu reconocido por su fortaleza y fiereza no tenía por qué estar angustiado por una trivialidad como esa. Pero muy en su interior sabía la razón de aquel comportamiento, era aquella agobiante soledad que en verdad no lo dejaba en respirar.

Malhumorado como estaba salto de la cama, busco en su ropero algo de ropa preparo nuevamente tomo sus cosas y salió raudo para la torre, se presento frente a su antiguo sensei. Quien lo miro desconcertado.

-Pensé que te habían dado el día? – comento el castaño

-Sí pero no le vi el caso dado que la próxima misión empieza pronto según se y voy a participar- afirmo el rubio con decisión.

-Deberías volver a tu casa y descansar - comento con sabiduría el maestro.

Hubo un silencio extremo en el que el más joven blondo apretó los puños no quería seguir siendo un niño pero tampoco pensaba permanecer en aquella habitación solo pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue…

- Naruto si te pasa algo me gustaría saberlo - dijo el mayor en un nuevo intento por saber que le pasaba a su querido alumno favorito.

-"Sería bueno desahogarse"- pensó pero luego caviló que no sería bueno preocupar a su querido Iruka-sensei pero el tenia bastante con su familia y esposo pervertido que le tocó en suerte así que por lo que tan solo sonrió a forma tranquilizadora y dijo - Nos vemos a mi regreso – saludando se retiro de allí.

-Hey Naruto espera!- llamo el castaño pero ya era tarde el aspirante a Hokague había desaparecido dejándolo más que preocupado.

Hacía bastante frío, seguramente pronto comenzaría a nevar, su respiración bastante agitada solo marcaba lo que él ya sabía, estaba agotado pero no por eso debía abandonar su puesto, observo a través de su máscara a su compañero de misión con quien se detuvo un momento en la sima de un coposo árbol salto para recibir órdenes.

-Oye me quieres decir ¿porque insistes en estas misiones tan complicada?- cuestionó serio.

-…- no respondió solo se limito a tratar de recuperar el aliento.

-Tsk... Eres más terco que una mula - gruño el de coleta mientras corría su máscara – y un problemático como de costumbre.

-Je… - sonrió el oji azul mientras lo imitaba retirando su máscara por un momento - la convivencia con Temari-nee-chan te ah puesto muy quejumbroso amigo.

-Lo que sea – El Nara corto el tema personal porque presentía que su rubio amigo no quería tocar el tema, entonces se concentro en la misión - terminemos con esto de una vez – el rubio volvió a ponerse su máscara asumiendo su pose seria e impersonal - nos separaremos una vez que nos distanciemos lo suficiente de esos sujetos...

No pudo continuar con sus sabias palabras ya que dos enemigos cayeron sobre ellos. La pelea fue sencillamente encarnizada, no hubo forma de salir sin daño dado el grado de habilidad de los oponentes.

El ambu rubio derrotó a su enemigo con su último rastro de energía, apenas consiguió ponerse de pie cuando escucho un quejido, volteo y vio a su amigo Shikamaru caer desde lo alto de un árbol al duro suelo, su enemigo lo había golpeado y dejado casi inconsciente en el piso para colmo todo indicaba que el malvado se disponía a dar su golpe final.

Naruto concentró su chacra en sus pies para moverse lo más rápido posible, no estaba dispuesto a que los hijos de Temari se criaran sin su padre, no si él estaba allí para impedirlo, se movió con rapidez casi sobre humana y consiguió desviar aquel certero golpe usando todo el impulso para apartarlo del inconsciente ninja. Con fiereza, Naru, volvió a atacar utilizando su habilidad con la katana.

El enemigo percibió que sus golpes ya no eran tan fuertes y por ello arremetió contra él con más ímpetu, esquivo aduras penas un par de embates. De repente el filo de la katana cortó los hilos que sostenían su máscara haciendo que cayera sobre aquel sucio suelo. Sencillamente no tuvo tiempo de recogerla porque ante él se erguía el enemigo en su última ataque, usando casi todo su poder restante consiguió asestar un corte profundo en la garganta deteniendo todo movimiento de su rival, la sangre humedeció su rostro provocando que cerrara los ojos.

Un ruido sordo se oyó cuando el cuerpo inerte de su rival se precipitó al piso luego nada… había tanto silencio que lastimaba los tiempazos.

Sintió el frío que lo calaba los huesos, muestra clara que aun estaba vivo. Intento respirar más profundo cuando de su garganta se escucho un ruido extraño, de inmediato de su boca emano una burbuja que escupió con asco, el sabor metálico le indico que aquello era sangre.

Elevo su mano hacia su boca y vio aquel líquido carmesí que lo manchaba todo.

-Bueno al menos mi muerte salvo a alguien importante de Konoha - pensó mientras sonreía, sus ojos azules enfocaron la figura inconsciente de su amigo.

Comprendió que todo estaría bien al menos para Shika. Con aquel pensamiento se dejo vencer por la debilidad, su cuerpo se aflojo y cayó para atrás, el dolor era tan intenso que sencillamente inhibió cualquier otra cosa. Pero acorde a su temperamento se negó a quejarse o llorar por su vida. Ya estaba hecho… su camino se terminaba allí, aunque había mil cosas que aun tenía ganas de hacer, ya no le veía le caso quejarse.

Estaba tan cansado de pelear y de fingir que todo estaba bien, estaba arto de soñar con un futuro que nunca llegaría a ser verdad. Pensó entonces en la ironía de la vida, ya que las heridas que sangran son visibles pero hay algunas lesiones que aunque no se vean y sencillamente matan lentamente. Y aquella que su corazón sufrió, hacia ya tanto tiempo, había acabado hacia mucho con él y solo actuó como autómata más de lo debido, pero ahora ya todo finalizaría….

Tal vez esta era la oportunidad de burlar a la soledad e irse a caminar los caminos que ahora transitaba Ero-senin. Siii!!! Si la idea no era tan mala, sonrió como cuando era un niño esperanzado de volver a ver a su abuelo, su esperanza creció al comprender que tal vez con un poco de suerte vería una vez más a su padre y porque no a su madre que lo esperaban en el otro plano.

Cerró los ojos con resignación, solo le tocaba esperar el final… vagamente pensó en unos ojos negros de mirada reacia a demostrar más de lo que el dueño permitiera, suspirando comprendió que anhelaba ver a esa persona al menos una vez más. Pero como todo en su vida nada era como él quería, sino como le destino le marco el camino. Tal vez si él hubiera sido un mejor ninja Quizás habría tenido la capacidad de retener a su amigo- Rival… Amante… como quieran llamarlo.

Era una pena no poder ver nuevamente aquel rostro pálido y arrogante - pero tal vez sea mejor de esta forma – pensó con la poca razón que el quedaba. Es que la pérdida de sangre era mucha y su conciencia comenzaba a disiparse lo último que pudo sentir fue algo frío que caía por sus mejillas su curiosidad lo hizo reaccionar.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y enfoco con dificultad aquella nube negra que el dio un regalo especial, pequeñas estrellas de hielo tan únicas y diferentes como diminutas esculturas creadas solo para su deleite, caían cual roció de verano, Blancas y puras. Elevo la mano manchada de sangre y recogió en ella varios copos que se mancharon irremediablemente.

-Su..pon..go… que … así ..esta …bien..- murmuró sonriendo complacido al fin se cumpliría su deseo de desaparecer y ni el famoso Kyubi podría salvarlo de esta.

Es que fue un beneficio el poder sellar completamente al zorro, por eso ahora Naruto Usumaki, era un humano común que podía morir como sus compañeros de armas. La mano cayó junto al cuerpo mientras que la sonrisa fría se marcaba en el rostro de aquel hombre joven.

Todo había terminado…

Oxoxoxoxoxox

-Quítense no molesten – urgió la peli rosa empujando a una serie de curiosos, sentía la necesidad de matar a alguien por inmiscuirse en su camino. Acaso no comprendían que cada segundo contaba, no iba a permitir que su querido amigo muriera, no si estaba en sus manos.

Al entrar a la sala blanca, lo vio allí quieto, tan pálido que no parecía cierto que estuviera vivo. Pero una evaluaciones de Tsunade-sama había dicho que su corazón latía, latia si pero era apenas audible, solo quedaban escasos minutos para cumplir con su función de medica y que ella lograría que se recuperara a como dé lugar. Como buena alumna se puso a disposición de su maestra eliminando todo sentimiento para poder pensar con claridad no quería ni pesar en lo que sentirían todos los demás, que estaban en la sala de espera, sin saber nada. Sacudió su cabeza con ímpetu controlando así sus sentimientos agitados

Volcó su conocimiento y energías en recuperar a esa persona que con los años se había transformado en el pilar de Konaha, no era imposible que él pensara en dejar todo atrás, él no renunciaba, nunca lo había hecho y no comenzaría ahora.

-Vamos Naruto no me hagas esto – rezo la peli rosa mientras tomaba su posición junto a su sensei.

-Sakura apresúrate- ordeno la rubia.

-Hai…

Oxoxoxoxoxox

No entendía nada, estaba en aquel lugar tan raro sin poder encontrar el camino correcto, nunca fue una persona orientada, pero con el paso de los años había conseguido no perderse como cuando era niño.

Era sumamente vergonzoso para su persona, siendo un Ambu de renombre, el no saber dónde demonios estaba. Escucho voces que parecían lejanas. Frunciendo el seño corrió un poco más, el chapoteo del agua le impedía escuchar con claridad por lo que se detuvo. Regulo su respiración de nada le servía alterarse.

De repente una risotada conocida llego a él guiándolo hasta su destino, a lo lejos distinguió tres siluetas apresuro la carrera; Sonrió como si fuera un niño de 12 años al llegar junto a su querido ermitaño pervertido, allí estaba arrogante y risueño con ese semblante tan familiar, su sensei ese que le enseño muchas cosas y de quien no había podido despedirse.

-Miren que nos trajo el viento – comento el peli blanco.

-Ero-senin!- exclamó el rubio mientras sonreía – me alegra estar aquí.

-Pues a mí no me agrada verte aquí – refuto el tosco mayor.

-Porque?- cuestionó con enfado infantil.

-Tal vez sea porque no deberías estar aquí al menos no ahora- comentó una figura junto a él que llamo su atención.

-He?- la sorpresa fue agradable al ver a su padre sonriéndole como aquella vez que se le apareció para impedir que rompiera el sello de Kyubi – Pa.. Padre

-Me alegra verte hijo pero en verdad no deberías estar aquí. – volvió a repetir.

-Pero estoy muerto ¿verdad? ¿Acaso tengo que irme a un lugar diferente? O por tener a Kyubi en mi interior también aquí me alejaran de mi familia? – cuestiono angustiado mientras se dejaba caer en el piso.

-Claro que no – aseguro una vos femenina que se acercó a él con relativa timidez – anda hijo ponte de pie – pidió ella mientras extendía la mano invitándolo a sujetarla.

Naruto no dudo ni un segundo en tomar la mano de aquella mujer de cabello de fuego, que le sonreía con infinita dulzura.

-Ma..

-Si querido Soy tu madre- afirmó ella mientras lo abrazaba.

La paz que sintió al recibir aquel abrazo fue tal que no pudo contener las lágrimas, porque se sintió querido y protegido, podía ser un niño bueno buscando la protección de sus padres. No el monstruo que destruyo la aldea al que debían despreciar y dejar solo.

-Ho! pequeño no llores- pidió la mujer apenas conteniendo sus propias lagrimas.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo el joven Usumaki consiguió controlarse y sonreírle a su bella madre- Estoy bien perdona mamá.

-No perdónanos a nosotros querido – las manos finas acariciaban su cabeza- Lamentamos haberte dejado con una carga tan pesada.

-No, estoy bien…

-No lo estas chiquillo - refuto el Sanin – Sino no nos estarías viendo aquí.

-Pero yo pensé que todo había acabado - suspiro con desazón.

-No hijo tú te diste por vencido – comento el cuarto - y ese no es el chico que yo conocí – afirmo el rubio mayor.

Naruto bajo la cabeza la verdad era difícil de aceptar, había huido de sus problemas si era cierto. ¿Pero tan mal esta querer descansar? Al parecer si lo era, así que solo le quedo aceptar cual sería su castigo, total ya estaba acostumbrado a padecer para conseguir lo que quería. Y como veía la cosa si tuvo que luchar en la tierra aquí en el segundo plano tendría que volver a hacerlo.

-¿Hasta cuándo?- se pregunto mentalmente.

-Vamos pequeño todo este tiempo has luchado y derrotado a tus enemigos, esto no es el fin – aseguro la señora Usumaki.

-Tu madre tiene razón hay personas que te esperan debes volver- Minato poso su fuerte agarre en el hombro de su primogénito.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó el confuso menor observando a uno y a otro sin comprender de qué hablaban.

-Muchacho estúpido tenemos que explicarte todo- gruño Jiraiya.

-Explícate bien ermitaño pervertido!- grito el exaltado kitsune.

Sin poder evitarlo los tres adultos sonrieron al ver la reacción tan conocida por ellos, ese era su pequeño Naruto, el que no se rendía solo estaba oculto bajo toda esa desidia que lo había apabullado.

-Han usado un Jutsu muy poderoso – explico la Kushina - Debes volver si no quiere morir.

-Si Hijo debes luchar contra ese poder que te ha inmovilizado.

-O sea que esto es una ilusión?- cuestionó con tristeza el pequeño Usumaki

-No!- contestaron los tres adultos a coro.

-..¿.?..- Demasiada información y el tan confundido, no entendía nada.

-Chiquillo debes liberar algo del poder del zorro, sé que no te gusta pero es la única forma busca y encuentra a donde lo encerraron, nosotros solo estamos aquí porque sabemos que necesitabas apoyo en este momento- el peli blanco sonrió con peculiar familiaridad.

-Ve Naru-chan busca a tu familia- la peli roja se puso de pie y camino hasta colocarse junto a Ero-sanin. – vive feliz hijo mío.

-Si hijo nosotros seguiremos cuidándote desde aquí - esta vez Minato golpeo la espalda de su muchacho y fue a abrazar a su esposa – recuerda que nunca estarás solo.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver muchacho!- saludo el Sanin, las tres personas agitaron sus manos mientras desaparecían en la bruma.

Nuevamente solo, pero incompresiblemente feliz, esas tres personas dijeron lo que el necesitaba escuchar, y si aun no moría no se permitiría ese detalle. Tenía que seguir protegiendo a quienes quería, y además tenía que recuperar a su Teme.

Se puso en marcha, hasta llegar a ese lugar húmedo de dónde había iniciado su marcha, otra vez frío, nuevamente ruidos. Se concentro en ellos porque parecía extrañamente familiar. Como esperaba llego hasta las rejas dónde se suponía estaba encerrado el místico nueve colas.

-Oye Kyubi!- llamo – ¿dónde te metiste maldito zorro pervertido?.

Escucho fuertes rasguños entonces se aproximo aun mas a los barrotes y allí lo vio sujeto con cadenas pegado a la pared y hasta con un misterioso bozal que el impedía hablar. Naruto dudo un momento no estaba seguro de si sería bueno o malo liberarlo, pero no había de otra solución a la vista su sensei nunca se había equivocado en sus consejos.

Así que extendió la mano todo lo que pudo, a través de los barrotes de la cárcel, hasta que consiguió sujetar una de las cadenas. Estiro de ella con toda la fuerza que poseía en un principio pensó que no conseguiría nada, pero los eslabones comenzaron a ceder bajo su presión.

En el momento en que se aflojo la atadura, Naruto retiro la mano de la jaula y dio varios paso a tras, un estruendoso gruñido le indico que el zorro intentaba liberarse de su agarre. Una gran explosión seguido de un aullido ensordecedor, el demonio de nueve colas estaba completamente furioso lo demostraba el brillo de sus ojos tan rojo como al sangre que había derramado durante toda su libre existencia.

-**CHIQUILLO DEL DEMONIO ¿A DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO**? - gruño con ira.

-…- Naruto no dijo nada porque en realidad no sabía a dónde estaba ni porque el Kyubi estaba así.

-**GRRR..-** Gruño – ¿**Acaso te ataron la lengua al igual que la mente**?

-Zorro estúpido dime que está pasando?

-**Típico de ti contenedor inservible**- magullo el arrogante demonio.

-Cállate y haba de una vez maldito Hentai.

-**Ku ku ku mira quién habla**- se burlo el zorro.

-Cállate y dime como salir de aquí

**-Es fácil debes desearlo..**

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-**Chiquillo estas aquí por tu propia voluntad**

-Habla claro

-**El jutsu que te inmoviliza te hace desear no vivir por eso me tenían atado no podía regenerar tus heridas **

-Eso quiere decir que ahora puedo volver

-**Si tú quieres – **remarco el animal** - yo solo tengo poca energía dado tu grado de estupidez en la última batalla**

-Oye Kyubi- llamo con algo de pena.

-**Ahora que**

-Gracias…

-**Ya lárgate y cuida bien de mis cachorros**

-De que estás hablando Kyubi?..

El blondo busco a su inquilino pero no encontró anda más que bruma a su alrededor escucho voces conocidas, el timbre de las palabras era angustiosas, no entendí el porqué de tanto jaleo o tal vez el era el causante de tal pena.

Pues No pensaba serlo, así que se concentro en ordenarle a su cerebro para poder abrir los ojos.

Oxoxoxoxox

Sakura observaba los valores de los últimos exámenes, si todo era correcto ¿porque demonios no reaccionaba al tratamiento?

Según había advertido Tsunade-sama ese tiempo de Jutsu que usaron era experimental y ella no tenía control sobre los efectos que podría haber tenido en la mente del paciente. Solo quedaba esperar y rezar para que su querido tomodachi volviera lo más pronto posible.

Hacía años que se había acostumbrado a esa brillante forma de ser, parecía que la aldea escondida de la hoja había perdido su brillo tan particular, todo era monótono y fastidioso, las personas que amaban y respetaban a Naruto Usumaki se sentían tan apagando así como lo hacia la vida de esa persona especial.

-No Sakura tienes que ser positiva de anda sirve todos esos pensamientos lúgubres, además a Naru no lo hubiera gustado que te pusieras atrás – se dijo a si misma mientras afirmaba con la cabeza- si yo te despertare – afirmo mientras acariciaba la mano de su paciente favorito.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una persona que sencillamente se movía por inercia, frunció el seño, creía a ver hablado con claridad, el no podía estar ahí si no dormía lo suficiente. Ya tenía bastante con un enfermo como para tener otro más.

-¿Que te dije de venir hoy?- gruño la mujer, como respuesta hubo silencio- Hazme un favor recuestare en el sofá y descansa - ordeno con enfado por la terquedad de esa persona.

Los ojos verdes observaron esperando una respuesta, se oyó un bufido y el sujeto se recostó en el sofá unos minutos después se escucho claramente el compás de la respiración pausada. Se había dormido…

Sonriendo satisfecha la peli rosa salía de la habitación- por favor Kami-sama has que hoy despierte - rogó la femenina mientras se encaminaba a la torre del Hokague.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto pudo jurar que escucho a su querida amiga hablar, o retar a alguien, esperaba no ser el que reciba sus reclamos bastante, tenía ahora con esa fuerza misteriosa que lo mantenía allí en la oscuridad absoluta, pero no que va no se rendiría ni un minuto el debía abrir los ojos a como diera lugar, seguramente Tsunade –oba-chan estaban preocupadas por él.

Nuevamente se concentro en ordenarle a sus ojos a abrirse, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vislumbró un brillo intenso que lo obligo a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos, además que un quejido extraño salio de sus labios, casi por arte de magia pudo sentir que podía hacerlo. Al fin podría salir de ese lugar oscuro, el nuevo intento consiguió que sus ojos se abrieran casi por completo.

A un principio noto formas vagas y difusas, nuevamente pestaño y logro enfocar el techo blanco, el olor a flores llego a su sistema y con dificultad enfoco hacia su derecha el diviso la ventana el exterior y las cortinas que se mecían con una brisa fresca. Los azules ojos distinguieron una forma extraña, intento comprender que eran.

-Es un pie tal vez…- pensó, la idea llego a él y sonrío para dentro ya que se percato que no estaba solo en aquella habitación. Suspiro pesadamente porque no podía decir nada puesto que su garganta dolía y estaba seca.

El sonido de una bandeja al caerse puso en alerta a las dos personas que había en esa ese ambiente, los ojos azules enfocaron a la mujer que estaba situada justo a dos pasos de la puerta, ella lloraba.

Casi de inmediato la persona que dormía se puso en pie y se hecho sobre su pecho, Naruto no podía ver nada, ya que un brazo atravesaba su cuello, intentó enfocar quien era peor no pudo. Sintió la humanad de las lagrimas de esa persona, si ya era difícil mantenerse consiente, lo era más intentar mover un músculo de su cuerpo, así que se dedico a respirar, solo sentía aquel perfume tan particular.

-Qué bueno que despertaste baka – lo escucho decir junto a su oído - No sé porque siempre tienes que hacer esas estupideces y preocupar a todo el mundo - levantó su rostro dejando ver unas orbes negras como la noche acuosos y llenos de sentimiento.

Las miradas se enfrentaron, en el cansado cerebro del Usumaki se generaron un sin fin de preguntas y la principal de todas era –Quien era ese chico que lo miraba con dulzura?- él lo conocía estaba seguro pero él era tan difícil reconocerlo, para ser sincero le hubiera encantado que lo siguiera abrazando porque ese aroma tan particular que emanaba de su cuerpo lo trasportaba a un lugar tan familiar.

-¿Que sucede Naru?- cuestiono el joven apartándose mas – Acaso no me recuerdas?- el temor se filtraba por doquier.

-…- las palabras que siempre lo acompañaron en esta ocasión se negaban salir de su garganta, así que solo sonrío apenas, a manera de disculpa.

Casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió y dio paso a su conocida Oba-chan, que luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa sonrío.

-Al fin te dignas a volver de entre los muertos ingrato niño- Naru intento hablar y nuevamente no pudo la mujer mayor acaricio su cabello mientras agregó - No te esfuerces necesitas recuperar la energía estuviste bastante tiempo dormido.- el blondo asintió y cerró los ojos suspirando conforme con su esfuerzo a lo lejos escucho murmullos, una charla que él quería entender pero sus energías eran pocas y se durmió.

Cayo en un sueño confuso dónde la cara de esa persona se presentaba una y otra vez, siempre le preguntaba si sabia quien era y el por más que intentaba recordarla no podía era frustrante porque notaba que con cada palabra salida de su boca ese joven se ponía cada vez mas y mas triste.

Nuevamente despertó y esta vez su cuerpo respondió con más facilidad, al parecer el zorro lo había ayudado bastante, porque no creía poder solo en esta ocasión. La claridad le señalaba que era de día por lo que intento bajar los pies con gran dificultad pero sonrío al ver que estaba a punto de bajarse de la cama, pero el carraspeó de alguien le interrumpió.

-Se puede saber que haces?- El rubio intento contestar pero la muchacha se le adelanto- No me digas nada Baka seguro querías ir a ver por al ventana se de esa afición tuya ahora acuéstate y estate quieto que pronto vendrá Tsunade-sama para revisarte y evaluar tu progreso.

-Gracias…- murmuro apenas causando una gran sorpresa en la joven peli rosa. Naruto se sintió complacido por fin había logrado articular una palabra.

-Naruto-baka nos tenias preocupados- reclamo ella mientras lo ayudaba a cubrirse.

-Perdón…

-No te preocupes ya pronto estarás como nuevo.

El kitsune guardo silencio intentando concentrarse en lo que quería preguntar, es que se sintió bastante contrariado al no ver a nadie acompañándolo, pensó que tal vez esa persona del otro día también estaría.

Sakura noto aquel abrupto cambio y si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo era a comprender aquellas miradas, sonrío con placer su amigo estaba volviendo poco a poco.

La puerta se abrió y Tsunade y su asistente entraron.- buenos días Naruto-kun - saludo la castaña.

-Bien evaluemos a este sabandija- gruño la rubia voluptuosa.

La revisación fue metódica y minuciosa, hasta análisis de sangre le hicieron, cosa que detestaba.

-Como lo encuentra Tsunade-sama?- quiso saber la aprendiz.

-Bastante bien, pronto podrá recuperar todas sus funciones – todos sonrieron complacidas, pero la medica se puso seria - pero hay algo que me preocupa - murmuro la blonda volteo y observo a su ninja consentido – Dime Naruto quien es el Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja? – la mano del paciente señalo a la rubio, las tres mujeres fruncieron el seño – ¿Y dime qué edad tienes?

El cuestionado frunció el seño también, no comprendía el porqué de esas preguntas tontas, pensó un poco y saco cuentas – 21 – contesto.

-Bueno una cosa más… cuál es tu puesto actual?

-Ambu de Elite - contesto sin dudarlo.

Silencio y más silencio Naruto no comprendía del porque de sus caras de preocupación, entonces la puerta se abrió y aquel moreno hizo acto de presencia - Y bien?- cuestiono sin rodeos.

-Tenías razón algo le paso a sus recuerdos.

-Pero algo se podrá hacer ¿verdad? El no puede estar así para siempre ¿cierto?

-Primero cálmate no te hace bien – proclamó la mujer mayor.

-Pero…

-Sakura acompáñalo – ordeno la Sanin – hablo contigo en mi despacho ahora vete.

Naruto no pudo entender que pasaba solo noto la clara desesperación en ese mar negro que lo observaba y quiso ir a abrazarlo y protegerlo. Se quedo algo convulsionado con sus propias reacciones.

-Naruto…- llamo la Hokage, las orbes zafiro se enfocaron en el rostro serio de la mujer – Debes saber que algo le paso a tu cerebro cuando usaron se Jutsu- comenzó a explicar - además de provocarte un estado de coma prolongado a borrado cierta información de tu cerebro.

-¿Que información? Dime Oba-chan- suplico el más joven la mujer asintió y tomo su lugar en la silla junto a su cama.

-Pues veras… yo no soy más la Hokage – la incredulidad se reflejo en el rostro masculino, la medica prosigo con su monologo - recuerdas que durante la batalla con Pein protegí la aldea y me provoco estar en coma por un largo periodo – el kitsune asintió, Danzou tomo mi lugar pero solo fue una treta se reveló al consejo y provocó muchas muertes. Entonces apareciste tú y lo derrotaste, al menos eso pensamos, y te nombraron Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

-Yo?...

-Si A ti pero eso no es todo, no tienes 21 años tienes 27 y hace unos meces Danzou volvió a la carga contra ellos peleaste y saliste muy lastimado, nos protegiste a todos de nuevo.

La respiración, de Naruto, se le torno errática, al comprender que había perdido 6 años de su vida y no tenía ni idea que paso en ellos. Tal vez tenia familia o algo parecido y ese chico era parte de ella quien sabia que habría ocurrió en ese tiempo, el estaba en blanco no entendía nada.

-Cálmate o tendré que ponerte a dormir- advirtió al rubia- sé que es confuso pero debes comprender que ese Jutsu es experimental y no tenemos conocimiento de él, por lo pronto necesitamos que recuperes el habla y la movilidad así te largas de mi hospital porque me quitas tiempo Hokage-sama.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Lo se lo deje muy mal pero el sueño me está venciendo y es preferible esto a no publicar anda, nos estamos viendo pronto ESPERO, cuídense mucho.

La continuación a la brevedad.

Lady Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

Hola de nuevo! Bueno este capítulo en especial se lo dedico a las personita que me han dado su apoyo. (HIjadelaluna, Lube, Ai-cha, Luna, Tsunade25, Saori, Midori, Hitomi_miri)

Como de costumbre mis saludos y besos a las chicas del club de fans!**!!Vamos a joder a Sasu-bunny!!! XD**

Lady: bueno ahora si vamos a comenzar con…

Sasu: se supone que el cumpleaños del dobe ya pasó…¬¬

Sai: si pero no va a dejar la historia sin final Baka…

Sasu: tu calla te mala copia…¬¬

Gaara. Cállate tu Uchiha …¬¬

Lady: muchachos quiero comenzar con esto es tarde saben…

Naru: si es tarde y Lady-haha tiene que ir a descansar asique a hacer silencio para que continúe… n.n

Lady: Gracias Naru-solcito-chan . …( besitos) bien ahora el capitulo los saludos a bajo con la nota final…

**Modoru anta Kioku (Regresar tú recuerdo)**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Segunda parte**

Al despertar, día siguiente, se sintió complacido pues noto que tenía más control sobre su cuerpo ya que pudo ponerse de pie cuando nadie lo veía y se acerco a la ventana, observo todo con ansiedad, el lugar seguía intacto tal como en sus sueños, con gente que iba y venía, no sabía el porqué pero tal vez el tenía una versión diferente de la realidad y su sueño. Pero esta aldea era mucho más viva, si pensaba en su infancia recordaba un lugar un poco más oscuro y gris, pero ahora le gustaba más esta Konaha estaba mucho más alegre que sus expectativas iníciales.

-"Soy Hokage"- se dijo así mismo casi con incredulidad pero igualmente la idea lo hizo sonreír ampliamente- "Que pena que no recuerdo como lo conseguí" – prosiguió con sus cavilaciones mientras sus orbes detallaban su aldea, recapacitó entonces y con alegría se dio cuenta que al fin tenía el reconocimiento que tanto había querido solo quedaba algo… aunque no sabía que era exactamente que era. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse no lo distrajo de su análisis él tenía que encontrar lo que le faltaba, era tan exasperante haber perdido algo y no saber que es…

-Naruto vuelve de inmediato a la cama- ordeno la muchacha que acababa de entrar.

- No regañes a tu Hokage – respondió el sexto, en un tono serio, pero la muchacha noto esa sonrisa tan brillante que solo él podía dar.

-KYA ya puedes hablar!- grito ella mientras se precipitaba con las mejillas acaloradas al llegar junto a él de inmediato lo abrazo efusivamente.

-Con cuidado Sakura-chan aun no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo -se quejo el blondo, que correspondió el gesto con una mano y la otra se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana.

-Jejeje perdona..- se disculpo ella.

-No me quejo del abrazo solo del ímpetu siempre has sido muy enérgica Sakura-chan- replico é soltando el agarre.

-Anda baka recuéstate que voy por tu comida.- solicito la mujer mientras lo guiaba hasta su cama.

-Espero que sea Ramen – sugirió mientras que con obediencia se cubría con las sabanas pulcras.

-jajaja ya me parecía extraño que no lo pidiera- ella pensó un momento para luego agregar - te traeré una ración especial. – picando un ojo salió de allí.

Naruto se disponía a relajarse un poco, mientras esperaba el retorno de su amiga, cuando de repente se escucho una pequeña discusión en el corredor. Casi en el mismo instante en que ella salio al pasillo.

Acorde a su carácter infantil y curioso, el blondo se pico mucho y decidió averiguar qué pasaba, tal vez el podría intervenir y arreglar todo el asunto. A duras penas se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, la entre abrió y vio a Sakura hablando con alguien o mejor dicho regañándolo a alguien.

-Ya te lo dijo Tsunade-sama no puedes verlo, al menos no por ahora - argumentó ella con decisión – no sabemos qué tan malo sería que te presentaras frente a él.

-A la mierda con la vieja alcohólica yo quiero ver a mi esposo – sentencio una vos masculina. Sorprendiendo en el proceso al blondo que seguía sin comprender muy bien de quien estaban hablando.

-Pero Sasuke… - comenzó a decir la mujer – esto no es bueno ni para ti ni para Naruto… -intento razonar la oji verde, pero fue cortada por una voz sumamente agresiva al igual que fría.

-Joder Sakura o me dejas entrar o te quitas de mi camino, sabes que no dudare en matarte si te interpones…

Un ruedo extraño se escucho en el interior de la habitación, que provoco el inmediato accionar de las dos personas que tenían esa drástico intercambio de palabras. Al abrir la puerta observaron al sexto Hokage acuclillado sujetándose fuerte la cabeza, la respiración era errática y un perlado sudor cubría su rostro.

-Naruto que tienes?- exclamó el moreno. Pero no recibió la respuesta ya que de su boca solo escapaban unos gemidos ahogados…

De inmediato toda la atención se centró en la peli rosa, estaba expectante mientras ella lo evaluaba, las orbes jade lo observaron directo a su cara, antes que pudiera cuestionar algo, la escucho exigir.

-Sasuke ve por Tsunade-sama muévete!- ordeno ella, casi de inmediato el poseedor del Sharingan se incorporo y fue por la única persona capacitada para ayudar a su Dobe.

Naruto sabía que no era bueno eso que hacía, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? El dolor de cabeza lo había obligado a refugiarse en la oscuridad, no entendía nada…

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Realmente estaría casado? Ese suceso cuando paso? Y además lo más importante estaba casado con ese chico llamado Sasuke. Realmente era posible que él tuviera una pareja? Eso en verdad era nuevo, ser parte de algo era tan nuevo como ese alocado palpitar de su corazón.

Tenía que creer en lo que escucho, ya que Sakura-chan no lo había corregido cuando ese chico de vos decidida, grito a todo pulmón asegurando su posición. Todo era tan complejo para comprender. Ahora que lo pensaba con más calma se llama igual que el teme de su rival…

Frunció el seño eh intento recordar al cara del Teme, acaso su cerebro se había secado o algo así? Como era posible que le apsara esto?… por mas que se esforzaba con intensidad, a pesar del dolor, no consiguió nada. Era frustrante como olvidarse de alguien tan importante su archi-rival en todo.

Pensó y pensó intentando tener presente esa cara. NO había caso por más que batallaba no lo recordaba… se sintió completamente agobiado por ese pesar… Pero se dijo que no podía permanecer en esa oscuridad por mucho tiempo, necesitaba hablar con alguien que él aclarara todo este embrolló. Entonces volvió concentrar sus energías para así salir de aquel hueco.

Cuando volvió a despertar se encontraba solo, al menos eso pensó en un principio, la noche había caído. El cuarto estaba oscuro y las cortinas corridas, algo se movió en un lado del cuarto llamando su atención. Las orbes zafiros se pusieron atentos acostumbrándose de inmediato al ambiente que lo rodeaba, allí estaba alguien. Se incorporo para ver quién era, valla sorpresa que tuvo...

Nuevamente recostado en aquel sofá, el chico que se decía llamarse Sasuke…

La curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia, no evaluaba como eran correctos sus actos, lo sabía pero no pudo evitar el acercarse a la figura dormida. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el, lo observo con detalle, su tez era pálida casi podría decirse que era traslucida, sus largas pestañas eran tan oscuras como su cabello.

Parecía tan tranquilo que no ambicionó molestarlo, solo se quedo allí observándolo mientras dormía. Pensó entonces en las palabras que dijeran en medio de la acalorada discusión. Solo una tuvo la relevancia… El estaba casado con ese chico.

-"Así que tu eres mi esposo"- pensó mientras quitaba un mechón azabache que con rebeldía cruzaba su rostro impulsivamente se acerco con la intención de besarlo más se detuvo tan solo a unos centímetro y desvío sus labios – No sé qué pensar o que decirte – murmuro cerca de su oído - lo único claro que tengo por ahora es que no me desagrada tu presencia.

Se retiro y se acomodo mejor en el sofá, apoyo una de sus codos en la parte superior del mueble mientras que su mano fue hasta su mejilla trigueña y allí se quedo observándolo un rato mas hasta, pensando que no era tan malo estar así un poco más. El sueño lo domino en aquel puesto, por extraño que pareciera le resultaba familiar, estar ahí velando los sueños de su ahora pareja.

Oxoxoxoxox

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no abrir los ojos al sentir el contacto de aquellos dedos en su frente y pómulo, mucho más energía requirió para que sus instintos no se encendieran al sentir como el cuerpo de Naruto se movía a su lado acercándose cada vez mas.

Tanto tiempo esperando que ese tonto abriera los ojos ¿y que obtuvo por esa paciente espera? El muy dobe no lo recordaba, ¿cómo era posible que eso le estuviera pasando a él?

La verdad en estos tiempos tendría que ser uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y no lo que realmente era. De pronto Sintió que se acercaba la respiración cálida, cortando el hilo de su pensamiento, casi podía decirse erizó todo su cuerpo al comprender que Naruto casi respiraba sobre sus labios, pero se mantuvo firme en su papel, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba por esa tonta y rubia cabeza para así poder actuar correctamente.

El ansiado beso que esperaba no llego, provocando que su desazón se instalara en su mente y corazón, ¿Acaso en verdad no le gustaba más a su esposo? Maldijo entre dientes por esas ganas de llorar que reprimió a toda costa.

Pero… Las palabras que susurro en su oído parecían dichas con sinceridad, al menos eso quiso pensar el moreno. Hacía tiempo que había aclarado sus dilemas personales y conformaban una pareja sólida, no entendía porque el destino siempre se las arreglaba para tenerlos a los saltos.

Si tan solo él hubiera estado junto a Naruto durante esa terrible batalla, seguramente ellos no estarían pasando por ese predicamento, pero que va! ese entupido Usuronkachi tenía que hacerse el héroe. Demonios el fue in imbécil también por hacerle caso…

Bastante cabreado, con ese pensamiento quemándole el cerebro, abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a ese cabezota y decirle sus verdades. Pero al sentarse vio una imagen que hacía tiempo no disfrutaba.

Naruto se había quedado dormido observándolo, como tantas noches que habían compartido luego de la pasión donde él se dormía primero para luego despertar y notar la postura del cuerpo de su amante. El enfado se fue por la ventana al notar la incomodidad a la que se sometía ese baka, solo por el hecho de no despertarlo a él.

-Condenado Dobe - gruño para sí mientras se incorporaba, arreglándoselas de paso para no despertarlo. Frustrado observo con detalle el amado rostro de ese idiota al que amaba, se pregunto entonces como haría para devolverlo a su lugar, seguramente Sakura lo volvería a regañar por permitir que el irresponsable Hokage no estuviera en su cama.

Bueno él no era un debilucho, nunca lo fue, y si tenía en cuenta que Naruto estuvo varios días en el hospital sin consumir nada solido había bajado bastante de peso, eso le daba cierta ventaja, pero al altura era un dilema, era horroroso asumir que él, Sasuke Uchiha, había quedado más bajo que ese dobe de Naruto.

Su condición actual, de salud, le impedía cualquier movimiento brusco así que decidió invocar unos clones, quienes de inmediato pusieron manos a la obra, en un santiamén tuvieron al rubio acostado y arropado en su cama. Al parecer necesitaba el descanso ya que no se había despertado con tanto movimiento. Por una parte mejor, no quería dar las explicaciones de todo ese embrollo.

Tsunade ya le había advertido que esto debía ser progresivo no podía tirarle toda la información de repente porque no sabía cómo se la tomaría. Además que aun ese maldito Jutsu tenía cierto control sobre la conciencia de Naruto. La vieja Hokage sospechaba que el nuevo desvanecimiento que tuvo su koibito, fue a causa de la discusión que tuvieron Sakura y él en el pasillo.

Suspirando fue su turno de acariciar las hebras doradas- perdona yo no quería…- las palabras murieron en los labios al sentir la cálida palma sujetar su pálida extremidad, los ojos negros se enfrentaron a la mirada de cielo - Naru…

-No te preocupes - murmuró entre sueños el Hokage, para luego sonreír y volver a dormirse.

-Usurankachi- murmuro Sasuke mientras posaba su frente en aquella trigueña mano que lo sujetaba con firmeza. Liberando por fin esa angustia que sentía, las lagrimas corrieron libres…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

La mañana se presento sin muchos contratiempos para la joven Haruno, así pues caminaba presurosa a la habitación del Hokage. Necesitaba que comprobar cómo había amanecido. Además que Tsunade le había dado una nueva tarea que cumpliría a como diera lugar. Entro con cuidado y lo que vio en verdad apremio su corazón.

En todo el tiempo que Naruto estuvo en coma siempre que venía a controlar sus avances encontraba a su pareja en la misma posición sosteniendo su mano y dormido en una posición muy incómoda para su estado de salud.

No es que Sasuke no fuera fuerte, que va! era un Uchiha daba por hecho su resistencia a cualquier cosa, pero tanto tiempo sin un buen descanso complicaba las cosas. Y no quería dos enfermos así que entro y sacudió un poco a su moreno amigo.

-Oye despierta- pidió con suavidad.

-Hm…

-Vamos ya te he dicho que no debes dormir así - regaño mientras observaba las manos unidas de la pareja. Sonrío complacida al notar que era Naruto quien lo sujetaba y no como en otras ocasiones - dime como pasaste la noche.

-Bien… - se limito a responder, como de costumbre no era muy abierto a hablar de sus intimidades ni siquiera con la joven frente a él, que considerada una amiga muy cercana. El único que conocía todo de él era el dobe que dormía sujetando su mano.

-Y porque volviste a dormir junto a él?- cuestionó de repente - te deje quedar con la condición que durmieras en el sofá- gruño la femenina.

-Lo intente pero no pude conciliar el sueño - se defendió el peli azabache.

-Ve a tu casa, báñate, descansa un poco luego regresa – ordeno la oji verde.

-Pero… - intento protestar pero en verdad se sentía muy agotado en ese momento para discutir así que se cayó la boca.

-No te preocupes yo me quedare todo el tiempo aquí- aseguro ella mientras tocaba el hombro del oji negro- anda creo que necesitas un Par de horas en una cama.

-De acuerdo… - acepto con renuencia, mientras ponía cara de palo, no iba a demostrar su debilidad al menos no en este momento.

-Seguramente te querrán ver allí también – comentó la mujer.

-sí pero ellas saben – contestó el poseedor del Sharingan, mientras volteaba para ver el rostro de su Koi.

-Pero no deben entender porque tú vives más aquí que con ellas – volvió a insistir Sakura.

-se los explique bien – replicó Sasuke mientras sujetaba los dedos que se cerraban sobre su mano hizo un poco de fuerza, por fin y con cuidado soltó el agarre y se puso en pie – cuida lo bien por mi Sakura.

-Si no te preocupes.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La conversación que sucedió a su alrededor lo termino de despertar, pero sus habilidades motoras no estaban bien por lo que tardo en reaccionar cuando sintió que aquella pálida mano se retiraba. Fue tarde cuando consiguió abrir los ojos él ya se había ido.

-Sakura-chan… - llamo el blondo a su amiga que estaba dándole la espalda.

-Ho veo que ya estas despierto Naruto – ella se a cerco y tomo el lugar que ocupara anterior mente el oji negro.

-¿Donde está… él?- cuestionó adormilado

-Sasuke?- quiso saber ella y el kitsune asintió - fue a descansar un poco luego regresa.

-Ya veo…- comentó el blondo observando distraídamente la mano que había estado toda la noche sujetando a ese chico.

-Hoy tengo una misión especial – dijo Haruno mientras volteaba para tomar una libreta y una lapicera.

-Ho! que interesante y quien te dio al misión si se puede saber?- cuestionó con fingida seriedad.

-Tsunade-sama asumió como Hokage temporalmente mientras te recuperas – aclaro la acalorada peli rosa.

-Solo bromeaba Sakura-Chan cuéntame que es lo que debes hacer- la sonrisa infantil era contagiosa y la muchacha correspondió al gesto.

-Analizar hasta que punto recuerdas o no – respondió la peli rosa.

-¿Y eso como seria?

-Pues debes contarme lo que recuerdas, lo que tienes en tu mente o lo que crees que te paso en este tiempo. – explicó ella.

-Pues déjame que piense que recuerdo…

-Podrías empezar por lo de tu recuerdo más reciente…

-Bien…- El oji azul se acomodo dispuesto a hablar de todo lo que recordaba.

Las explicaciones de lo que él creía verdad tomo al menos como tres horas, ya que fue muy puntilloso en relatar lo que recordaba, también tuvo en cuenta en mencionar ese detalle que lo tenía bastante perturbado.

-Déjame ver si entendí- dijo la peli rosa luego de que el blondo terminará con su relato - tu estuviste todo este tiempo viviendo en una época donde eras Ambu?

-sí y estaba completamente solo, en aquel departamento viejo y arruinado - suspirando continuo - lo peor de todo es que estaba tan cansado de vivir así de vació que… - las palabras murieron en la garganta la imagen de sí mismo así de abatido lo paralizo por un momento.

-cuéntame – insistir la mujer, ya que según entendía este suceso era un punto clave del asunto.

-Bueno lo último que tengo presente es que estábamos en una misión con Shikamaru y que nos atacaron, con mucho esfuerzo conseguí liberarme de mi rival, pero Shika no tuvo suerte y fue derribado. Impedí que lo mataran pero como no estaba bien con mi chakra tuve problemas para suprimir a mi nuevo enemigo, lo último que sentí es la sangre salir de mi boca y pensé que así estaba bien…

La joven aprendiz se quedo sumergida en sus pensamiento y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir que ese fue precisamente el momento en que casi habían perdido a su querido amigo. En verdad hubo momento en los que parecía que nada lo traería de regresó a este mundo.

-..chan..

-Mmm?

-¿Sakura-chan estas bien me estas escuchando?

-Perdona Naruto me quede pensando en algo – sonrío para calmar a su inquieto Hokage – y dime has comido algo hoy?

-No eso te decía que tengo hambre – in infantil mohín apareció en la cara del paciente.

-bueno voy a ir por algo para que comas

-Pero ..

-Que sucede?

-bueno tú crees que eso que vi era un sueño o realidad

-Mitad y mitad

-No entiendo

-Mira si hiciste una misión con Shikamaru y estuviste muy mal herido

-Valla..

-Pero tú nunca estuviste solo siempre había alguien contigo

-De verdad?

-Si

-Es Sasuke verdad?

-Si… pero dime que recuerdas de él..

-Nada…

-Entonces?

-Solo lo deduje – se rasco al cabeza- ¿sabes otra cosa extraña que me pasa?

-Dime

-No recuerdo la cara de ese amigo nuestro el que entrenaba con nosotros en el grupo- comento con un sonrojo en la cara.

El corazón de Sakura se sacudió al parecer acababa de encontrar un punto calve en el asunto, paso saliva y disimulo ante el enfermo.

-Valla como que no lo recuerdas si era tu rival?- cuestiono ella.

-Lo sé… pero me esfuerzo y no consigo ver su cara ni recordar que paso con él… no me gusta eso.

-pues veras el…- la puerta interrumpió la charla – ¿Que sucede enfermera?

-Discúlpeme Sakura-san Tsunade-sama la está solicitando – la mujer observo al rubio – Usumaki-san qué bueno que ya se encuentra mejor.

-Gracias – respondió el paciente.

-Naruto luego continuamos con esto ¿de acuerdo?

-si – asintió el rubio – Y dile a Oba-chan que cuando pueda me deje salir de aquí.

-Le preguntare- observo a la enfermera- Por favor necesitó que traigan el desayuno del Hokage.

-Ho! Qué barbaridad- exclamo la muchacha mientras observaba las ordenes que sostenía - enseguida se lo traigo- hizo varias reverencias- discúlpeme Hokage-sama yo soy al encargada de traérselo al parecer se traspapelo las indicaciones.

-Está bien no hay problema solo tráigame algo rico por favor- pidió el rubio mientras sonreía.

-Hai- la acalorada muchacha salía como un rayo.

-Tú no lo recuerdas pero desde ay te advierto que en verdad estarías en problemas si Sasuke viera esa escenita - sonrío la oji verde

-No me digas que es celoso?

-Dios creo que media aldea estuvo en el hospital alguna vez por su culpa y la otra está en tratamiento psicológico por sus amenazas.

-No creo que eso sea posible si…

-Ja!

-bueno si es así como lo crees no sería bueno que se entere- comento el kitsune con picardía.

–No te preocupes guardare tu secreto.

-jajajaja gracias Sakura-chan

-Me debes unos bombones no creas que es gratis…

-ok es un trato - pico el ojo y sonrío -hasta luego entonces- saludo el Usumaki.

La peli rosa suspiro acalorada intentando no pensar en lo que Sasuke le haría si se enteraba que su esposo estaba coqueteando con ella. No es que Naruto lo hiciera consiente, era sabido que el Hokage se caracterizaba por su afamado despiste. El no se percataba de su propio sexapil, y eso era lo que ponía de muy mal humor a su celosísimo Koibito.

-Mejor no pienso en eso y me apresuro - murmuro Haruno acelerando el paso.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya era pasado el medio día y Sasuke estaba sentado en absoluto silencio, frente a él la anciana Hokage revisando unos papeles o quien sabe que cosas.

Estaba completamente seguro que algo trascendente estaba por ocurrir, lo presentía. Sino porque estaba allí sentado, esperando quien sabe que, además que su un llamado urgente de la vieja lo que lo trajo hasta allí.

Sintió como su estomago se comprimía nuevamente el mal sabor de su boca se aglutinaba provocando que al tragar sintiera esas inexorables nauseas.

-Que fastidio - gruño mentalmente intentando a mantener sus mentes en otra cosas pero era casi imposible.

Sus nervios no estaban siendo tratados de una manera correcta, eso ya lo sabía, si tenía en cuenta que desde hacía mucho tiempo no dormía bien y la preocupación por su koibito en verdad lo tenía en tensión constante, y de regalo extra el despertar de Naru fue un alivio momentáneo dado que la perdida de ciertas partes de su vida en verdad afectaron directamente en él.

Su familia ahora dependía de la pronta recuperación de su querido dobe, ¿cuánto más podría soportar? Era todo tan difícil de comprender toda aquella maraña de problemas. Aunque todos sabían que el solo obedecía las órdenes de su Hokage en aquella decisiva batalla. No podía evitar sentir la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Flash back…

_Ambos estaban parados en la sala de su casa, los dos tenían el seño fruncido, ninguno de los dos quería ceder un ápice, así eran ellos, siempre pugnando por tener razón. _

_El porqué de toda esa discusión era claro él, no tenía la intención de quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras que el disque Hokage andaba arriesgando el cuello en esta nueva batalla que se cernía sobre sus hogares. Conociéndolo a la perfección, sabía lo arriesgado que solía ser su koibito cuando se trataba de defender a sus seres queridos._

_No quería perderlo no por una idiotez o descuido, tantas veces estuvo en peligro mientras lo buscaba para traerlo de regreso, la culpa por sus errores había sido perdonadas por ese rubio escandaloso, pero muy en su interior Sasuke no se lo perdonaba así mismo, y en verdad no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a ir a arriesgar el cuello y menos sin su vigilancia. _

_-No – volvió a decir con tozudez el oji negro ya llagaban más de quince minutos en esa discusión y ninguno concedía nada - no pienso quedarme aquí - Repitió con enfado._

_-Sabes que es una orden directa de tu Hokage verdad- grito el exaltado rubio- No me digas que quieres pasarte los meses siguientes en una cárcel - gruño con enfado._

_-Una mierda Dobe no pienso quedarme aquí esperando que te hagas el héroe- espeto el ofuscado alvino dejando entre ver sus propios miedos._

_-Así que es eso.._

_-No sé de que hablas idiota- en silencio se alejo un poco para que no notara su acalorado rostro, Sasuke maldijo entre dientes ser tan susceptible a los avances de ese entupido dobe._

_-No me engañas Sasu-koi – con una rápida acción Naruto lo volteo y sujetó a su único amor- No pasara anda además no estaré solo._

_-Eso no es cierto tu siempre estas cometiendo estupideces – se defendió el oji negro.- acaso ya no te soy util?_

_-Sabes que no es por eso - replico el rubio – te he dado al atarea más importante de toda , solo tú puedes hacerlo como es debido- lo miro a la cara con seriedad - debes proteger lo que más amo Sasuke – con desesperación el Hokage ambas manso apretaron con ardor los hombros de su koi - Onegai Sasuke cuida lo que más amo - pidió con aquella mirada tan abrasadora._

_La mente de sasuke quedo como en una dimensión desconocida, preguntándose desde cuando se dejaba manipular por ese tonto, se mentía a si mismo siempre e fue así de susceptible con los asuntos que se referían a Naruto, aunque durante un tiempo se negó a hacerle caso a aquel sentimiento las cosas caen por su propio peso fue así que termino subyugado por ese cabeza hueca._

_-Está bien - se resigno a decir el moreno cautivado._

_-WAA! Eres el mejor Sasu-koi- exclamó el jefe de la aldea oculta de la hoja, mientras abrazaba a su amante - Prometo que me cuidare - afirmó el más alto mientras apretaba más el abrazo besando de paso la azabache melena._

_-Más te vale usuronkachi- gruño el moreno ocultando su cara en el cuello de su esposo- No te perdonare si no vuelves en una pieza._

_-Jejeje lo prometo – aseveró el rubio mientras se separaba lo suficiente de su esposo para darle un profundo beso que fue correspondido como dios manda. El Beso tuvo que terminar dejándolos más que ansiosos, suspirando Naruto rompió el abrazo – Nos vemos luego Teme -Saludo antes de separarse definitivamente y salir por la puerta principal de aquella casa que los cobijaba. _

_-Hmm… -balbuceó el azabache es que solo eso tino a decir antes de ponerse en movimiento para cumplir el pedido de su Hokage, inconscientemente se llevo la mano a los labios, es que aun saboreando aquel beso que aun quemaba su boca._

_Fin del flash back…_

El presentimiento que tuvo aquella vez no estuvo errado en absoluto… y aunque la batalla en la aldea fue sencillamente atroz, lo que sucedió a las afueras de esta, pareció francamente macabra, según habían mencionado los testigos presenciales, todas y cada una de las acciones fueron bien planeadas y a pesar de la resistencia los ninjas de Konaha no retrocedieron.

Tampoco lo hizo su Hokage cuando se vio rodeado de ambu enemigos, era un claro signo de que iban por su cabeza. Kyubi había hecho acto de presencia para proteger la integridad de su portador. Los villanos, que lo habían planeado todo con el propósito de separarlo del resto, obtuvieron entonces su oportunidad y allí usaron aquel Jutsu contra su dobe.

Las consecuencias de esto fue la matanza de todos los involucrados en aquel brutal ataque, ya que como era de esperarse el poderoso demonio no fue doblegado fácilmente. Pero progresivamente las fuerzas del Kitsune fueron menguando dada la acción del nuevo sello. El último en caer fue el propio Danzuo no sin antes lastimar seriamente al valeroso Ninja especialista en al sorpresa.

Obviamente como consecuencia de aquella lucha sangrienta, fue que su persona amada estuviera en coma durante desesperantes meses, sin saber qué demonios sucedería cuando despertara.

Menos mal que el desgraciado mal nacido de Danzuo estaba muerto porque sino en verdad le hubiera importado una mierda las ordenes y habría tomado la venganza en sus manos.

La mujer rubia dejo de prestar atención a los papeles que con tanta atención leía para observar cómo le ultimo Uchiha apretaba los puños casi hasta lastimarse. Ella volvió de nuevo la atención a las notas sin verlas realmente, suspiro cansada, toda esta situación ya había desgastado sus propias fuerzas, no podía imaginar lo que estaría pasando con el alvino en este momento siendo el más afectado.

La sucesión de hechos cada vez eran más complejas y el maldito viejo entupido había cometido miles de atrocidades por su ambición, pero este nuevo predicamento en el que los había metido era el más complejo de todos. Quien podría a ver previsto que el muy maldito estaba experimentando con Jutsus mas místicos y antiguos que el propio demonio de nueve colas.

Bajo sus papeles nuevamente y observó a la pareja de su querido Ninja revoltoso, este, se veía bastante extenuado con marcadas ojeras y había adelgazado bastante, en su condición actual no sería prudente todo el desmejoramiento, por esa razón, intentaba vanamente mantenerlo lo menos preocupado pero era casi imposible.

Sasuke Uchiha no era muy racional con todo lo que se refería a su esposo y lo entendía a la perfección, pero en su vida también había personas que dependían de su buena salud y eso era algo que tenía que entender aunque sea a la fuerza.

En verdad la blonda mujer, esperaba que la nueva información que Sakura trajera sirviera para desentrañar la base del problema.

-hasta cuando tendré que esperar?- lo escucho preguntar por fin.

-Ten un poco de paciencia – pidió la rubia con toda esa paciencia que ya no tenía.

-Tendría que estar acompañando a Naruto- argumento con fastidio- y no estar sentado aquí perdiendo valioso tiempo él me necesita.

-Sasuke…

-Ni se te ocurra decir que no puedo verlo porque me olvidare que mi koi tea dora como a una madre y te daré la paliza de tu vida – amenazo con fiereza.

-Cálmate - ordeno la mujer haciendo acopio a toda su buena voluntad, no era bueno que el Uchiha siguiera en ese estado – Tu y yo sabemos que necesitas mas descanso.

-No me importa que me pase – dijo con tozudez.

-Y que hay de tu familia no te importa?

La pregunta quedo en el aire, porque ninguno de los dos agrego una palabra más, el oji negro sabias que la vieja alcohólica tenía razón aun así prefería arriesgarse a seguir sin su baka. Necesitaba con una asfixiante necesidad tener a su Dobe de regreso.

Por su parte Tsunade evaluaba silenciosamente la respiración de el hombre frente a ella se notaba agitado y visiblemente afectado por las complicaciones que se presentaban a su alrededor. Estaba pensando seriamente en sedarlo pero tampoco era buena idea.

Un golpe en la puerta saco a los dos de sus pensamientos, después de un "adelante" ingreso la Alumna destacada de Tsunade, sonriendo tomo asiento junto a su amigo d e la infancia.

-Qué bueno que llegas Sakura –comenzó a decir la blonda pero fue interrumpida por el Uchiha

-Con quien quedo Naruto?

-solo – respondió la peli rosa

-Me voy

-Sasuke siéntate- ordeno, con clara vos de mando, la Hokage.

-tú no entiendes a él no le gusta estar solo

-Eso lo sé muy bien pero esto es importante

-Sasuke por favor – pidió la oji verde - Naru estaba bien cuando lo deje, iban a llevarle algo de comer seguramente que la enfermera estará con él un rato hasta que le retire la comida no pasara nada.

-Vamos Uchiha no me hagas enfadar y olvidarme que le prometí a ese niñato que no pelearía contigo más de lo necesario- gruño la mujer mayor.

-Tsk…- bufó el azabache sonriendo apenas ante aquellas palabras. Ese Dobe seguía protegiéndolo a pesar de todo. -¡maldita sea! – magullo entre dientes ya que se dio cuenta que él no podía ayudarlo en este momento tan trascendental.

-Siéntate Sasuke descubrí cosas importantes con respecto a lo que pasa en la mente de Naruto todo este tiempo- el silencio que prosiguió a las palabras fue absoluto claro signo de la importancia de esa conversación. – Bien el me contó que todo ese tiempo que estuvo dormido él pensaba que estaba trabajando como ambu, que vivía aun en su primer departamento y que se encontraba completamente solo.

-Mmmm.. ¿Te dijo algo más?

-Si por lo que comprendí él se fue deprimiendo cada vez mas hasta que no quiso pelear más se dejo vencer para salvar a Shikamaru – la joven medica leía sus notas para no equivocarse.

-Pero… si eso fue cuando yo…- balbuceo Sasuke cada vez más confuso.

-Si paso mucho antes de la primera rebelión de los de Raíz - afirmó Haruno.

-Él se dio por vencido…- murmuró en tono ausente el oji negro. Era algo incomprensible para el que aquella persona que irradiaba luz propia pensara en desaparecer.

-Yo creo que fue en ese momento en el que casi lo perdemos.

-Así que no recuerda nada de cómo ni cuándo fue llamado a ser Hokage – la médica evaluaba todo con precisión sabia que allí está la clave de todo.

-Además me comento que no recordaba a su amigo rival, por más que lo intenta no puede ver tu cara – señalo la peli rosa mientras observaba el semblante cada vez más pálido de su amigo – No te pongas así Sasuke- kun - intento calmarlo, puesto que el mentado vengador se altero con sus palabras.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? - espeto el exaltado poseedor del Sharingan – El no me recuerda, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños… ahora soy una gran nada… le borraron todo lo que pasamos juntos. – si Sasuke se sentía mal antes de llegar a la torre de la Hokage, ahora se sentía mil veces peor, saber que eres un gran vacío en la vida de el amor de tu vida es devastador para cualquier persona.

-Se que no parece bueno lo que te digo, pero escúchame… - pidió la joven mientras que sostenía con firmeza el brazo de su tomodachi, este por su parte se quedo quieto esperando la conclusión del discurso- creo que es un punto clave del problema

-Explícate!- ordeno el azabache más que cabreado.

-El olvido solo dos cosas – puntualizo la oji verde- que era Hokage y a Ti..

-Valla – intervino por fin la quinta – creo que comprendo perfectamente cuál es tu punto de vista.

-Yo no – gruño el Uchiha.

-Si te calmas y lo piensas podrás comprender mejor Sasuke – viendo que el azabache no conseguía controlarse opto por decírselo ella misma - Mira está claro para Sakura y para mí que este jutsu solo ataco los puntos clave en el estado emocional de Naruto.

-Si Sasuke-kun escucha atentamente- pidió la peli rosa- que es lo que Naruto a deseado mas en la vida?

-Ser reconocido… ser Hokage – dijo sin pensar un minuto sabia que esa era la respuesta correcta.

-Eso es cierto y ese punto es uno de los que olvido, para así reducir su estado emocional al vació y hacer que se diera por vencido.

-Ya veo…

-y otra cosa – puntualizo la quinta – Porque crees que te olvido a ti?

-…- Sasuke no pudo evitar aquel sonrojo que lo dominaba, las dos mujeres sonrieron, es que era rarísimo ver al afamado vengador así de tierno.

-Eso es Sasuke tu eres tan o más importante para Naruto.

-No creo que tanto así

-Entonces porque abandonó esa meta de ser reconocido hasta traerte de regreso?

-…- nuevamente silencio por parte del Uchiha.

-Tú eres tan o más importante para ese baka no lo estés dudando Uchiha, lo eres aun mas que la posibilidad de ser Hokage, es por eso que lo borraron de su cerebro ya que de esa forma él se sentiría abrumadoramente solo y sería más fácil menguar sus energías – señalo al blonda.

-Ya veo…

-Lo importante aquí es saber que podemos hacer para revertirlo

-Eso ya lo tengo cubierto

-He?

-Yo sospechaba lo que me acabas de confirmar – aseguro la famosa medica – Entonces mande a buscar unos pergaminos muy antiguos que son custodiados por las gente de la aldea de la arena

-¿O sea que el kasekage vendrá pronto?

-Y también esa copia barata- bufó el azabache.

-Posiblemente…- comento la mujer mayor ignorando la cara de fastidio del oji negro, si Sasuke deseaba tener de regreso a su esposo iba a ser mejor que se tragara esos Celso enfermizos y aceptara que iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para traer de regreso aquellos recuerdos.

La charla subsiguiente fue más relajada ya que las mujeres habían conseguido una pista importante para lograr la recuperación de su Ninja favorito. Por su parte Sasuke solo pensaba que tendría que esforzarse para recuperar a su esposo.

De repente la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso poniendo en alerta a los tres ninjas.

-Disculpe Tsunade –sama esto es una emergencia - dijo la mujer bastante acalorada observando a su alrededor.

El corazón de Sasuke salto de su pecho algo había pasado lo sabia…- que sucedió? – cuestiono poniéndose de pie de un salto, el conocía a esa mujer.

-Uchiha-san…- balbuceo la pobre castaña temiendo por su integridad física.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nora de autor:

Bueno gente linda que les parece este nuevo capitulo? Como saben esta será una historia corta así que espero disfruten mucho ^^.

Lady Sesshoumaru


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

Lady: WAAA!!! He regresado…XD

Sasu: yo que pensé que habías muerto…¬¬

Lady: ya quisieras infame…¬¬

Sai: Ya cállate bastardo no ves que estoy intrigado

Gaara: si ya deja de armar escándalo y deja que lady-chan publique…¬¬

Lady: KYA! Gracias guapos ( beso a Sai-bello y Gaara-koi)

Sasu: Chupa medias…¬¬

Naru: porque discutes ahora teme…?

Lady: Naruto-solcito-chan!!! ( mega abrazo) que bueno que viniste *.*

Naru: si : vine a apoyar a mi Haha como de costumbre…^.^

Lady:WA!! Por eso te quiero…( beso y mas besos)

Sasu: ya déjalo vieja lo estas baboseando todo…¬¬

Lady: Teme envidioso y reprimido…¬¬

Naru: los saludos Lady-haha ^^

Lady: O/o.. Si.. Saludos a las chicas del club de Fans "VAMOS A JODER A SASU-BUNNY", Gracias pro al paciencia y espero les guste el nuevo cap besos y nos vemos en el saludo final abajo…

**Modoru anta Kioku (Regresar tú recuerdo)**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Tercera parte**

Cuchicheos, balbuceos tenues, risitas cristalinas como si pequeñas campanillas de cristal vibraran en el ambiente. Eso fue lo que sintió Naruto un poco antes de despertar completamente, aun así decidió escuchar la conversación que tenían junto a él; al parecer bastante acalorada, debía señalar, aun con los ojos cerrados se puso atento.

-No espera así no es Nori-chan –dijo una vocecita dulce e infantil - si haces mucho ruido despertara.

-No seas tonta Naru-chan- regaño la otra voz pueril - No estoy haciendo nada malo, a demás sabes que me felicitaron en clases hoy- afirmo con cierta arrogancia.

-No es justo porque todo te sale bien a ti y a mí no – se quejo la primera, podía escuchar el gimoteo aun así, Naruto, se ordeno mantener su postura - a Naru-chan no la felicitaron.

-Vamos Naru-chan tu no puedes decir eso siendo la primera en todo lo que haces – remarco con más calma.

-Eso no es cierto yo escuche a Iruka - sensei hablando con Kakashi - sensei – puntualizo la tal Naru-chan.

-¿Y qué dijeron?

-Que Nori-chan es muy buena en todo lo que se propone como lo era Oto-san…

-Eso es porque quiero ser igual que tú Naru-One-chan tú te pareces mucho mas a Oto-san que yo – señalo sonriendo a su compañera - si no hubiera sido por tu plan ahora estaríamos aburridas junto con Nina-chan.

-¿De verdad?

-Hai... eres buena en estrategia y casi me alcanzas en fuerza así que no te quejes…

-¡Gracias Nori-chan te quiero mucho!

-Y yo a ti tonta One-chan…. Por algo somos hermanas.

-Jejeje muy cierto

La curiosidad estaba matando al sexto jefe de la aldea ya que esa conversación tan tierna entre dos niña, aparentemente hermanas, hacia que le aumentara aun más la ansiedad por abrir los ojos. Así pues no consiguió estar quieto por más tiempo.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró de lleno con dos pequeños ángeles que lo observan atentamente, pestaño para ver si esos dulces rostros desaparecían. Pero no… hay seguían sonriéndole, radiantes como dos soles. Al ver que él se sentaba en la cama ellas se apresuraron a acercarse.

-Hola pequeñas – saludo el oji azul al incorporarse.

-..- ambas pequeñas se quedaron quietas como si estuvieran evaluando al despierto rubio.

-¿Acaso les comió la lengua el ratón?- quiso saber el Kitsune.

-Nop…- respondió la rubiecita de unos preciosos ojos negros.

-¿Díganme preciosas jovencitas como se llaman? – cuestionó curioso.

-¿No lo sabes? – pregunto la peli negro con incredulidad bastante palpable.

-No… por eso lo pregunto…

-No puede ser! –corearon las niñas.

-¿Pasa algo malo pequeñas?

-Nee Nori-chan lo que Chichi nos dijo es cierto - afirmó la Rubia.

-Si qué pena… - secundo la peli negra de grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

-¿Pequeñas de que hablan? – quiso saber el blondo. Pero las niñas hablaban entre ellas ignorando al mayor. – ¿Oigan pequeñas como llegaron aquí? – cuestionó el Usumaki a ver si esta vez le conversaban.

-Bueno… nosotras vinimos con nuestro papi pero él tenía asuntos que hablar con Oba-chan así que nos dejo con Nina-chan en una de las guarderías que hay aquí - respondió la niña de ojos negros

-Sí pero Naru-chan y yo no queríamos quedarnos allí, queríamos verte.

-¿A mí?

-Hai…- volvieron a responder a dúo.

-¿Porque?

-Bueno…

El silencio fue algo incomodo las pequeñas niñas de unos 5 o 6 años estaba allí observándolo. Parecían ser que eran gemelas o mellizas, no estaba completamente seguro a esas alturas, puesto vestían similar pero no iguales. Aunque ambas llevaban dos coletas altas amarradas con cintas naranjas sus flequillos eran diferentes.

Aun así las dos tenían un particular toque algo que lo llenaba de extraños sentimientos ¿cómo explicar lo con claridad?... es que estas niñas poseían un aura muy familiar.

El Kitsune sintió un inexplicable amor instantáneo por esas niñas, así que opto por cambiar de tema, nunca le había pasado algo así. En su interior sabia que ese sentimiento no era malo. A él siempre le agradaron los niños pero ese dúo en verdad hacia que se sintiera extrañamente pleno.

-¿Ustedes saben quién soy yo?

-Hai!- contestaron ellas a coro- El sexto Hokage Naruto-sama.

-Esto no es justo – se quejo el rubio mayor mientras las miraba con una seriedad fingida - ustedes saben quién soy y yo no sé sus nombres - comentó con diversión - A ver quién de ustedes me dice ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

-YO me llamo Naruko – afirmo la Rubia levantado la manito regordeta.

-Y yo Noriko – secundo la azabache imitando la misma acción de su hermana.

-Qué bonitos nombres… - sus ojos en verdad resplandecieron entonces el hombre cayo rendido ante esos angelitos - Que tal si se sientan aquí y me cuentan que están haciendo aquí ¿vale?

-Gracias…

-Y díganme ¿porque vinieron a ver al Hokage? ¿Acaso están en dificultades? – Las niñas asintieron con vehemencia luego de acomodarse como dos florecitas sobre la cama – Entonces díganme que es lo que necesitan señoritas…

-Bueno es que nuestro Oto-san está enfermo y nuestro otro papi está muy preocupado por él – comenzó a contar la niña llamada Naruko.

-NO come como es debido, no duerme bien, además en su estado no es muy recomendable ya se lo dijo la tía pero él no hace caso- prosiguió Noriko tan preocupada como su hermana.

-Pero el nos dijo que no podía dejar a nuestro Oto-san solito aquí, porque a él no le gusta nada los hospitales…

-Y entonces nosotras decidimos no darle problemas a nuestro Chichi porque él no tiene que preocuparse tanto - ambas niñas se pusieron cada vez más triste, entonces el blondo trato de sacarla de su tristeza.

-Valla así que su Oto-san está internado aquí – ellas asintieron - no se preocupen le diré a la mejor medico de todo el mundo que lo cure de inmediato.

-Eso dijo mi papi – comenzó a contar la pequeña oji negro – Dijo que la Oba-chan lo salaría, que ella era la mejor y que lo curaría muy rapidito.

-Pero hasta hora no pudo hacer nada… - Secundo la pequeña azabache.

-Oba-chan?- cuestionó incrédulo sexto. Era realmente extraño que esas niñas tuvieran tanta confianza con la quinta, sencillamente él creía que era el único a quien Tsunade toleraba que lo llamara así.

-Si Tsunade Oba-chan – contesto Noriko.

-Ella es muy buena con nosotras es nuestra Oba-chan y la queremos Nee Imouto-chan? – afirmo Naruko.

-Hai la queremos mucho!!!

-Valla… es una alegría que ella tenga más nietos – sonrió feliz el Kitsune – Bueno pero aun no me han dicho ¿cómo se llama su Oto-san?

-Naruto

La mente del Hokage quedo impactada, sencillamente no podía comprender muy bien que era lo que significaba que el padre de esas niñas tuviera su mismo nombre que él. Estaba completamente seguro que él era el único que tenía ese nombre en la aldea, al menos desde que el recordaba. Un punzante dolor comenzó a expandirse en su cerebro pero se forzó a resistir.

-Ves te dije que no nos creería – protesto la oji azul con angustia apenas reprimida.

Su hermana observo como aquella persona que ella consideraba el mejor hombre de la aldea, el comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras que su semblante comenzaba a desmejorarse considerablemente.

-Mira está muy pálido dejemos que piense solito nosotras no podemos estar aquí… - señalo la mayor de las dos niñas reprimiendo su propio dolor.

-No yo no me quiero ir quiero a mi Oto-san – protesto la azabache.

El gimoteo empezó leve pero irremediablemente contagio a la otra pequeña -Yo también quiero a mi Oto-san de vuelta.

Los sollozos sacaron de su mundo de dudas y cuestionamientos al blondo, observó aquellos rostros llorosos y completamente abatidos, el corazón le dolía al ver esas caritas afligidas. Las manos se movieron solas llegando hasta a ellas, automáticamente las niñas lo abrazaron y lloraron más fuerte.

-Ya tranquilas no lloren- pidió Naruto con su corazón oprimido, Naruto comprendió, que no podía soportar aquellas lagrimas era como si su propio corazón llorara era sumamente doloroso - Todo estará bien los prometo – afirmo con vehemencia.

En tantos años de guerras y batallas, Naruto, siempre fue débil ante las lágrimas de las personas afectadas pero como buen ninja intentaba ser objetivo. A pesar de eso estas dos personitas habían logrado que su mente no pensara con racionalidad sino que lo único que en ese momento lo único que quería era ver nuevamente esas sonrisas radiantes.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando una frase que le dijo Kiubi volvió a él. "**cuida de mis cachorros**"- gruño enojado antes de desaparecer.

Y la realidad volvió a golpear su mente, lo supo sin siquiera preguntar el porqué de la veracidad de aquel pensamiento. Pero estaba indiscutiblemente seguro que él era al padre de esas niñas, apretó el abrazo y realmente se sintió muy bien haciéndolo. Tenía dos hijas…

-Yo… - balbuceó haciendo que las niñas ya más calmadas lo observarán.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionaron con preocupación al notar aquel color tan extraño en el rostro de su padre.

-Bueno me duele un poco la cabeza pero no es nada- intento calmarlas.

-Pero Sasu-chichi no dijo que no podías – se cubrió la boca, sabía que había hablado de mas.

-NOri-chan!- llamo la atención la mayor.

-Perdón… se me salió…

-Así que Su otro papá es Sasuke - ellas asintieron – Con razón son tan bonitas – comentó el sexto… - Realmente hermosas… - afirmo nuevamente Naru suspirando un poco intentando controlar el dolor a pesar de eso las niñas se percataron de su malestar pues fruncieron el seño – No se preocupen por nada me pondré bien pronto se los prometo.

-¿Tu... sabes? - pregunto una dudosa Naruko.

-Digamos que lo deduje…

-¿NO nos recordaste…?

-No - las niñas ocultaron su ojos con su flequillos, entonces el rubio mayor levanto su caritas y agrego - pero eso no impide en absoluto que las quiera aquí conmigo…

-OTO-SAN!!! – volvieron a llorar las niñas en sus brazos.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, o terquedad, en este caso era lo mismo. No podía darse el lujo de debilidad mucho menos con la incertidumbre de no saber donde se encontraban ese par de… podría decir demonios, pero aquel apelativo no les quedaría para nada…

Sus hijas en verdad parecían dos ángeles, solo que tenían los malos hábitos de su otro padre, les fascinaba meterse en problemas, entonces se convertían en unos seres impredecibles y para colmo de males él no se podía enojar más de 10 segundos.

Esos genes Usumaki en verdad corrían por el cuerpo de sus niñas, era inevitable que tuvieran ese tipo de accionar. Además de que poseían su propia habilidad de pensamiento, por ende su mente era más desarrollada que la de los demás niños de su edad. Bueno eso era parte de su genética, Naruko y Noriko eran sobresalientes en todo lo que se proponían. Muy conveniente para los estudios, pero un mal presagio para quienes tenían la desgracia de cuidarlas.

Esas dos siempre se las arreglaban para desaparecer cuando menos se los esperaban y en verdad eran sumamente buenas en este juego de las escondidas… Sus adoradas hijas eran su orgullo y su punto débil, lo sabía a la perfección. Con esas sonrisas a flor de piel llenando su vida por completo. Eran iguales a Naruto en casi todo hasta en la tozudez…

Tuvo que detener su andar repentinamente cuando un fuerte mareo lo domino por completo a punto estuvo de caerse, pero unas manos cálidas lo detuvieron con firmeza devolviéndole el equilibrio.

-Te advertí que no podías andar como cabra loca por todos lados - gruño la quinta mientras ayudaba, al koi de su ninja favorito, a no caer – Si Naruto se entera que andas de loco, me dará lata toda la vida que me queda.

-Tsunade… yo no voy a dejar a mis hijas perdidas por ahí… - replicó el Uchiha lo más digno que pudo.

-Las están buscando todo un escuadrón – argumento la mujer mayor.

-Ellas son muy buenas para ocultarse, solo serán encontradas si ellas quieren - puntualizó el azabache intentando continuar su marcha.

-Lo sé, por eso mande a buscar al clan Hanyuo para que ayudaran.

-Pero No puedo perderlas…

-Escúchame Uchiha –corto la blonda - ¿crees que eso le hace bien a tu cuerpo?- cuestionó intentando que ese duro razonamiento ayudara a calmar a ese tonto - someterlo a tanto estrés en este momento es peligroso, y lo saber. Ahora bien… prefieres quedarte quieto por propia voluntad o te obligo…- no había un ápice de duda en la proclama y Sasuke sabía que la maldita anciana lo pondría a dormir y él necesitaba todos sus sentidos ahora, opto por la rendición momentánea.

-Está bien…- suspiro deteniendo su marcha y apoyando su cansada espalda contra la pared.

-Bien dicho – Tsunade observó a su alrededor y vio a Sakura corre hacia el lado opuesto así que la llamo a todo pulmón – Oye Sakura!- la mencionada volteo y corrió hacia su sensei lo más rápido que pudo.

-Mande Tsunade-sama

-Acompaña a Sasuke al cuarto de Naruto y por favor oblígalo a tomar reposo mientras yo voy a ver si ya aparecieron Hinata y Neji

-Como usted diga Sensei. – guió al callado azabache hasta el cuarto de su Koibito, mientras marchaban se puso a especular en las diferentes formas de reaccionar de su amigo.

**Flash back….**

_Las palabras dudosas quedaron flotando en el aire, los ojos de todos se centraron en el portador del Sharingan._

_-¿Como dijo?- cuestionó el alterado Uchiha, estaba completamente ido al escuchar las palabras de la joven que tenía a cargo a sus hijas, necesitaba desesperadamente que le dijeran que era mentira, una entupida broma._

_-Lo siento mucho Uchiha-san – la pobre mujer en verdad temblaba de terror._

_-¿Que sucedió? – quiso saber Sakura._

_-Eso no importa ahora – rugió la quinta- Ordenen a todos buscar a mis nietas!- exigió como tueno en tormenta._

_-Si Tsunade-sama!_

_Sasuke tardo un minuto más en reaccionar, su semblante se torno serio y sus ojos rojos implantaron terror a la pobre muchacha que aun permanecía quieta esperando su castigo. Más este nunca llego, ya que él azabache pasó de largo presuroso. _

_-¿Y tu a dónde vas?- exigió saber la rubia jefa._

_-A buscar a mis hijas – gruño en respuesta el Uchiha y salió de la oficina. _

_-Sakura manda a buscar a Hinata o a Neji ellos podrían ayudar yo iré tras ese idiota – magullo la mujer voluptuosa saliendo de inmediato tras el mentado vengador._

_-Hai – asintió la pelirosa poniéndose en marcha de inmediato._

Fin Del flash back…

Haruno observo con ojos de profesional a su impetuoso compañero de equipo y amigo, no parecía para nada ese hombre vehemente y arrogante, no es que dejara de serlo, pero no era secreto para nadie que ese par de criaturas eran la luz de sus ojos.

Ahora en cambio dedujo con sagacidad que las fuerzas del cuerpo de Sasuke se habían drenado y teniendo en cuenta lo trascurrido hasta ahora era normal, pobre su amigo. No le gustaba su semblante abatido, y ella en este instante solo podía intentar brindarle su apoyo moral; Tampoco podía negar que su vida se torno muy lúgubre en el preciso instante en que su adorado Kitsune fue traído inconsciente a la aldea…

-¿Naruto estará dormido?- cuestionó por fin con cierto temor filtrado en cada palabra, que obviamente su semblante trataba de ocultar a toda costa.

-No sé, tal vez… - contesto ella.

-Espero que si – murmuro entre dientes para luego suspirar – No quiero darle explicaciones de cómo fui tan irresponsable de perder a sus hijas…

-Vamos Sasuke-kun esta no es la primera vez que las niñas hacen travesuras- señalo la peli rosa.

-Sí pero siempre que se pierden es Naruto el que las encuentra fácilmente cuando decidían jugar a ese dichoso jueguito y yo…

-Y tu también.

-Pero no ahora – remarco con cansancio.

-Es normal que tus habilidades estén limitadas en tu estado actual.

-Condenado Dobe como me convenció para ponerme así... – gruño con falsa molestia.

-Hay no profa!- comento en tono de espanto la oji verde cubriendo sus oídos - nada de detalles lujuriosos – bromeo Haruno - que luego tendrás una hemorragia nasal y tendré que internarte…

-No es gracioso Sakura…

-Vamos Sasuke no sea gruñón que sabes a la perfección que eso a Naruto no le agradaría.

-Ese Usuronkachi espera que se alivié y ya verá lo que es bueno, meterme en tal compromiso y luego largarse "_al país de no me acuerdo_…"- gruño el portador del Sharingan.

-Bueno tal vez necesitaba vacaciones – comento la muchacha en tono conciliador.

-Muy humorista de su parte dejarme solo con todo el lio a cuestas…- replico con enfado, casi olvidando su propio cansancio.

-En eso tienes razón tal vez deberías a darle un par de golpes…- razono la joven.

-Claro que los daré con o sin prescripción médica- aseguro el ex vengador aprontando los puños en alto.

-jejej así se habla - rio la oji verde.

-…Tsk… ahora resulta que eres porrista profesional.- afirmó el azabache ya de mejor ánimo.

-Al menos ya no estás tan alterado y que crees? – Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras señalaba la puerta al fondo del pasillo - ya llegamos…

Sasuke observo la puerta y luego volteo a ver al sonriente rostro de su compañera, en verdad le agradecía el apoyo incondicional que le dio desde que llegara a la aldea hasta que se convertirse en la pareja de Naruto.

No era un secreto para él que Sakura estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Naru, provocó muchos celos enterarse que se le había declarado y todo. Más también sabía que ella había ayudado a su rubio a tomar la decisión de su vida con respecto a su vida amorosa. Se comporto como una hermana consejera, cuando fue necesario, y luego como una tía consentidora con sus hijas ni bien las tuvo en brazos.

-Gracias Sakura.- dijo sin fingir ni ocultar sus emociones ante su camarada.

-De nada para que estamos las amigas… - asevero la muchacha más que contenta con aquel gesto simple y sincero.

-En verdad creo – comento Sasuke – Que tu esposo debe ser muy tolerante para permitir que estés a nuestro disposición tanto tiempo – razono el azabache mientras reiniciaba la marcha.

-Sabes que él se preocupa por ustedes tanto o más que yo.- comento la muchacha- Sino no se ofrecería a cuidarlas, sabes que Lee es un buen chico.

-Si no me hagas acordar de cuando cuido a las niñas…- suspiro el oji negro.

-je pero si no les hizo nada- se justifico la aprendiz de médico, un gesto de recelo volvió a presentarse en aquel rostro varonil.

-Solo vinieron gritando Que debían "vivir el fuego de la juventud"…

-jajaja que lindas…

-Tks… - Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las caritas de sus hijas mientras repetían la famosa frasecita de Rock Lee.

-Bien ahora arréglate un poco no queras que tu esposo te vea desalineado – comento la muchacha arreglando la parte superior de el atuendo.

-Ya déjalo Sakura me veo horrible - replicó el Uchiha resoplando con resignación.

-Ja… ¿y dónde esta el orgullo Uchiha?- pico ella.

-Lo perdí cuando me case con ese Dobe - confeso sin más.

-Bueno vamos a ver que esta haciendo ese esposo tuyo.- dijo la muchacha conteniendo la risa ante aquellas palabras sinceras de su querido amigo.

Sakura que se adelanto unos pasos abrió la puerta e indico con un movimiento de cabeza que el azabache entrara primero, espero que este entrara para imitarlo pero choco contra la espalada tiesa del Uchiha, algo extrañada dijo.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- no hubo respuesta, mas que preocupada se puso frente al Uchiha que observaba directamente hacia donde su esposo reposaba. – ¿Que sucede?- volvió a cuestionar la muchacha, su mirada se volvió hacia el foco de atención del moreno y allí lo vio el motivo de su letargo.

Era el espectáculo más bello que ella podría haber imaginado, en aquel lecho de sabanas blancas se encontraba el sexto Hokage, como era de esperare, pero justo entre sus brazo una en cada lado, se encontraban las pequeñas que todos los ninjas buscaban. Los tres dormían profundamente…

-Sasuke estas bien?- cuestiono la pelirosa al notar que su amigo se cubria el rostro con ambas manos.

-Sí Solo...

-Comprendo… – afirmo la muchacha, conocía demasiado bien al chico así que opto por desaparecer y darle privacidad – voy a avisarle a todos que ya encontramos a las niñas - Sin más palabras salió por aquella puerta.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, sus revolucionadas emociones hicieron mella en el, en verdad no creía ser capaz de ocultar nada en ese momento, por suerte su compañera de equipo supo entenderlo y desapareció de inmediato.

Intento controlarse antes de quitar las manos que le cubrían el rostro. Aquellas lágrimas indiscretas que escaparon, sin que él tuviera control, fueron limpiadas con descuido mientras descubrió su rostro. Inspiro profundo y se acerco al lecho.

Observo a las personas culpables de su estado emocional actual, a pesar de todo no podía enojarse con ellos, que va!... los amaba demasiado.

-Que voy a hacer con ustedes? -cuestiono con cansancio mientras reposaba su frente en aquella mullida cama. Es que estaba tan cansado no solo física sino emocionalmente.

De repente sintió algo cálido que se posaba sobre su cabeza, que con movimientos lentos acariciaba cada hebra de oscuro color, elevó su rostro solo para notar aquella mirada zafiro fija en el.

-Hola..- saludo el sexto en un susurro -¿Te encuentra bien? – cuestiono preocupado, al percibir la debilidad de aquel rostro, él solo asintió sin decir una palabra.

Sasuke no supo que decir, se suponía que ese encuentro entre sus hijas y Naruto, no se realizaría al menos en unos día mas. Y eso no solo le iba a dar tiempo de aclarar ciertos temas con su Koibito sino con sus hijas.

Ahora ellas estaban allí en brazos de su padre; De repente la idea que las niñas hubieran hablado de mas se hizo fuerte. El Uchiha trago grueso, observo como las pequeñas se acurrucaban mas junto a su progenitor, inevitablemente frunció el seño.

-No te enojes con ellas…- volvió a su susurrar el blondo mientras se acomodaba un poco en aquel pequeño espacio – Solo están preocupadas por ti y por mí.

-Tú… tu sabes?- tartamudeo incrédulo. Quizás Kami-sama había hecho lo que nadie.

-Que son mis hijas? – Cuestiono mientras acomodaba un poco mejor a las niñas así poder enfrentar aquel semblante preocupado, el azabache asintió - si lo sé, y no creas que ellas me lo dijeron – una ceja renegrida se elevo en señal de escepticismo – Bueno si me dijeron algo pero deduje el resto, además – le pidió con un movimiento de su mano que se acercara - debo agradecerte – susurro cuando lo tuvo a unos centímetros.

-A mi?

-Si – afirmo el Sexto para luego besar la comisura de la boca de aquel hombre de mirada profunda - son hermosas nuestras hijas muchas gracias Sasuke-kun.

-Dobe… - murmuro el Uchiha con los dientes apretados para no gritar, nunca pensó que el solo hecho que el blondo lo llamara con respeto y cortesía le dolería tanto. Para ser sincero esperaba que milagrosamente le dijera. "nuestras hijas son divinas Teme" o algo parecido… ese estúpido apelativo que solo él se atrevía a decirle… pero no… aun seguía allí tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez… dolía demasiado.

-Vamos no es para tanto…- acaricio el rostro y seco esa lagrima solitaria mientras elevaba el rostro – Se que es molesto que no recuerde pero te prometo esforzarme ya verás que te recordaré – prometió y esta vez se acerco y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

Oxoxoxoxox

Del otro lado de la puerta un grupo de personas esperaba.

-Creo que deberíamos darle más tiempo- sugirió una sonrojada Hinata, cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo – secundo su esposo también sonrojado desactivando su técnica.

-Pero…

-Sakura no seas curiosa creo que tendremos que esperar un rato para que esos dos hablen - comento Tsunade sonriendo.

-De qué?

-De muchas cosas ahora…- Todos asintieron - vallamos a tomar algo esto de preocuparse da mucha sed…- la quinta inicio al retirada acompañada de su asistente inseparable, seguida por los demás ninjas, un poco rezagadas venían Hinata y Sakura.

-Tú crees que Naruto-kun se recupere pronto?- Cuestiono la oji claro.

-Eso dependerá del tratamiento que vaya a darle Tsunade-sama Y también del empeño de el en querer recordar

-Entonces será más rápido de lo que esperamos

-Supongo que así es ese Baka que tenemos pro Hokage- las dos rieron cómplices por aquel comentario.

-Lee-kun volverá pronto verdad? –Quiso saber Hina una vez que pudo controlando la risa.

-Si se fue a Tsuna por una misión de custodia.

-Así que Sai-kun y Gaara-sama vendrán?

-Seguramente – la peli rosa no aguanto la curiosidad – Y cuéntame ¿que viste?

-He?

-Vamos dime se besaron? Yo se que fue algo así sino no te hubieras puesto toda roja…

-Bueno… este…

-No seas mala dime, dime…- insistió la lo oji verde

-Yo solo vi a Naruto-kun dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke-kun

-Solo eso… - suspiro frustrada - Que lentos!!!- se quejo la peli rosa mientras seguían caminando hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

El beso que comenzó suave y tierno como un consuelo hacia esa persona que veía sufrir, se convirtió en una necesidad, inexplicablemente, Naruto sintió un claro inmenso deseo dominando sus sentidos.

El primer contacto fue como una gota de roció para alguien que tenía demasiada sed, precisaba seguir probando, pero el beso tuvo que ser roto por la falta de oxigeno. Entonces su mirada se enfoco en aquel ser de agotado rostro que ahora lucia un claro sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Yo…- intento decir pero unos finos dedos se posaron en sus enrojecidos labios.

-NO lo digas… - suplicó el azabache – No te disculpes… solo… date tiempo...

¿Que mas podía decir? Se dijo Sasuke a su mismo. No quería que su dobe se esforzara demasiado, no por nada había pasado angustiantes semanas esperando que despertara. Que tal si todo ese esfuerzo hacia que colapsara. En verdad no estaba dispuesto a sufrir por la incertidumbre. Aquel beso fue solo un nuevo lazo reafirmando su propia necesidad de estar juntos, y si tenía que volver a conquistarlo lo haría, no por nada él era Uchiha Sasuke.

-Me esforzare en recordarte – aseguro Usumaki – Por Ti, por ellas, recordare todo…- certifico con decisión y no había manera de que rompiera aquella promesa, nuevamente Naruto sintió la necesidad de proteger a esa persona.

Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron perdiéndose una en la otra. El sexto Hokage sintió la necesidad de volver aprobar aquellos labios, algo enrojecida por su beso anterior, pero unas risitas contenidas hicieron que la tensión se rompiera. Ambos adultos observaron a sus pequeñas niñas quienes intentaban vanamente no llamar la atención fingiendo que dormían.

-Así que están despiertas – gruño el moreno en un tono osco cruzando los brazos sobre su pectoral - No crean que se salvarán de su castigo anuncio rotundo.

El rubio iba a decir algo a favor de las niñas pero una mirada severa del azabache le advirtió que ni abriera la boca, y por instinto supo que no tenía que articular palabra. Algo muy dentro de él que se podría decir conciencia o prudencia le advirtió que ese chico podía ser muy dulce cuando quería, pero a su vez se veía que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. No pudo evitar sonreír interiormente ante aquel pensamiento a él siempre le gustaron los retos y por lo que veía Sasuke-kun era uno de los más difíciles que podría enfrentar.

Las pequeñas aun sin despegarse de su Oto-san observaron a su otro padre y en verdad tenían que asumir su responsabilidad por la preocupación que les causaron a todos, suspiraron con resignación.

-Gomen nasai– dijeron las dos a coro mientras se retiraban de su refugio, o sea el regazo de Naru, para enfrentando así a su otro chichi.

-No solo a mí deben pedirle disculpas sino a todos los que dejaron de hacer cosas para ayudar a buscarlas – se hizo un silencio que fue nuevamente reto por el azabache - y muy especialmente deben pedirle perdón a la señorita Nina-san.

-Si padre…

-Y estarán sin ramen una semana – sentencio el azabache, el castigo era severo el mismo lo sabía, y sin importar que por dentro se moría por consolarla, era consciente que no era bueno dejar que esas criaturas hicieran lo que quisieran así pues se guardo sus ansias de abrazarlas para otro momento y mantuvo su postura firme.

Las niñas empezaron a llorar en silencio pero no dijeron nada mas, el pobre Naruto no podía verlas así, además como que les iban a sacar el ramen? Eso era cruel… carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los otros.

-Puedo opinar…- cuestionó en un tono conciliador, las orbes negras se posaron en el rostro del Hokage al igual que al carita llorosa de las pequeñas quienes se habían vuelto a sentado en su regazo – Me gustaría decir que ellas estaban muy preocupadas por ti.

-Por mi?

-Si – sin poder evitarlo acaricio las caritas secando sus lagrimas mientras seguía hablando - me dijeron que estas muy preocupado por mi bienestar, que no comes, no duermes y temen por tu salud… - sonrió con dulzura dándole ánimos silenciosos a las pequeñas - entonces vinieron a verme y a pedirme que me cure pronto así tú no estás tan intranquilo - esta vez los ojos zafiro se fijaron en el semblante de su esposo – Que te sucede? Estas enfermo? Si es así deberías descansar mas y…

-No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso- corto el azabache.

-Porque?

-Tu salud es primero..- insistió en decir.

-Quiero saber Sasuke-kun

El silencio fue inmenso, por un lado esta Sasuke dolido por esa manera formar de llamarlo y su conflicto personal de no dañar más a su esposo y por el otro el Sexto Hokage decidido a averiguar qué es lo que tenía ese chico que le había dado una familia.

Las niñas testigo silenciosas de aquella situación decidieron entrar en escena dado el extenso silencio que se formo entre los adultos de su familia.

-Nee Oto-san – llamo la rubia jalando de la pijama de su progenitor.

-Dime – respondió el blondo.

-A Sasu-chichi no le gusta que lo llames así – afirmo al chibi de negro cabello mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama imitando a su hermana mayor.

-A no?- desvió su atención hacia el mencionado este parecía perdido en su propio mundo entonces volvió su atención a sus hijas.

-Nop - corearon las pequeñas paradas frente a su padre, sonrieron se acercaron a su oído y comenzaron a hablar.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que las niñas en su afán de ayudarlo, podían dañar la salud mental de su otro padre por lo que intentó detenerlas -Niñas – llamo pero una mano cálida lo sujetó evitando que las interrumpieran – pero te podría hacer mal…

-No te preocupes Sasu-koi- apretó su agarre y miro a las niñas- Así está bien? – Las niñas sonrieron mientras asentían – ellas quieren ayudar.

-Pero si tú no te cuidas volverás a enfermar…

-No… no pasara..

-Porque? – Sasuke intento controlar su propio temperamento pero ese baka que tenía por esposo no ayudaba para nada.

-Porque yo lo digo…

Ambos se enfrentaron con la mirada desafiándose como era su costumbre, la cristalina risa de las niñas los saco nuevamente de su lucha silenciosa.

-Oto-san es como dijo Sasu-chichi- comento Noriko.

-Hai… - secundo Naruko sonriendo ampliamente.

-Y que dijo el de mi? – quiso saber el sexto.

-Nada de lo que debas enterarte - intervino el moreno cubriendo la boca de sus hijas- Ya te dije que no debes forzarte así baka.

-Mmmm… - gruño el rubio cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, él quería saber más, pero tampoco podía preocupar a ese chico que estaba ahí intentando cuidarlo - está bien no preguntare nada pero ya me acordare y veras…

-Dobe…- murmuro el azabache complacido con esa actitud tan particular.

-Sasu-chichi ya no está enojado?- cuestiono la rubia sentándose frente a su moreno padre.

-Podemos abrazar a Sasu-chichi?- pregunto la Morena observándolo con aquellos vivaces ojos azul cielo.

-Vengan aquí – sonriéndoles abrió los brazos, era inevitable que las mimara como ya había dicho ellas eran su debilidad al igual que su terco padre.

-KYA!!- gritaron las niñas con euforia apenas contenida y se lanzaron contra su otro progenitor.

La escena tan tierna que se plasmaba enante su mirada atenta hizo que en la mente de Naruto se agolparon unas imágenes borrosas que punzaban y oprimían dolorosamente su cerebro.

Era como si su cerebro fueran engranajes viejos y gastados que pretendían volver a funcionar trabajosamente. Cerró sus ojos con ímpetu y allí veía a personas llamándolo, una era de complexión delgada otras dos pequeñas que lo llamaban luego corrían por los pasillos de una casa enorme mientras él las buscaba…

Su corazón se acelero al intentar ver más allá de su capacidad, haciendo que su respiración se agitaba. Sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espalda.

-to..- oía que lo llamaban - NARUTO… - escucho mas fuerte - DOBE!

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir unas pequeñas manos sobre su sudado rostro enfoco con dificultad, allí estaban su hijas observándolo con preocupación.

- Papi… - llamaron las niñas - ¿estás bien?

-Creo que debo descansar un poco – comentó a duras penas.

-Iré por Tsunade – Sasuke intento ponerse de pie pero su retenido - Que haces necesitas a un medico

-Solo quédate aquí conmigo…- pidió el enfermo, Uchiha volvió a tomar asiento no muy convencido – prometo descansar si no te vas…

-NO sé porque te hago caso…

-Oto-san podemos arroparte?

-Claro… - afirmo mientras les regalaba una pequeña sonrisa a pesar del dolor que sentía no quería alterar a las niñas y mucho menso al padre de estas, sabía que a este último no podía engañarlo.

De inmediato las niñas pusieron manos a la obra acomodaron la almohada y recostaron a su rubio padre, luego acomodaron las mantas y lo cubrieron. Al terminar volvieron a pararse cerca de la cama junto a la cabecera.

-Listo papi se buen chico y duerme.

-Que buenas enfermeras tengo – bromeo el hokage mientras cerraba los ojos.

-jijiji – rieron ellas complacidas con aquel elogio.

-Niñas les puedo pedir un favor…

-hai!

-Cuiden pro favor de Sasu-koi por mí mientras duermo un poco…

-Claro Papi- afirmo Noriko-chan.

-Nosotras lo cuidamos por ti – afirmo Naruko.

-Espero verlas aquí cuando despierte vale?

-Hai…

-Ya descansa aquí estaremos – afirmo el oji negro mientras acariciaba las hebras doradas…

-gracias…

No paso más de 5 minutos y la respiración del enfermo se torno más pausada, se había dormido… Sasuke hizo una mueca soberbia al ver aquel semblante tan relajado, tomo las manos de las niñas y las saco del cuarto, una vez en el pasillo las pequeñas protestaron.

-Pero papi - dijo el angelito rubio - Oto-san nos pidió estar aquí cuando despertara.

-Se sentirá solito si no estamos cuando despierte – secundo el angelito de cabello azulado.

-Tranquila niñas solo iremos a ver a Su Oba-chan luego regresaremos – las niñas asintieron complacidas - Adema s deben pedir disculpas a Nina-san – puntualizo en tono serio.

-Si papi…

Caminaron por un momento en silencio hasta que naruko pregunto…- Nee papi

-Dime

-Le dirás a Oto-san de nuestro hermanito?

-NO – negó rotundo – y ustedes tampoco se lo dirán- advirtió.

-Porque?- corearon las pequeñas.

-Porque no creo que sea el momento adecuado

-Pero Oto-san se pondrá feliz por eso… él quería mucho un hermanito para Naruko –One-chan y Noriko-chan- puntualizo la menor de las niñas.

-Pero como ya les dije no podemos forzar la mente de su padre, porque apenas ha despertado…

-Naruko cuidara de Naruto-Oto-san para que se cure pronto!

-Noriko-chan también cuidara a Oto-san!!

-Me parece perfecto!- afirmo el portador de Sharingan, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Por muchas razones ahora veía la recuperación de su esposo mucho más cerca que antes.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nota del autor:

Lo se estuvo feo…T.T pero se me acaba de secar la neurona, espero no me maten pro el cap... Aunque pensándolo bien hay varias sorpresas en este, capitulo…

1-Naru tiene dos hijas preciosísimas con el Teme!!! (Mis nietas adoradas *o*)

2-Sasuke-baka esta embarazado de nuevo!!!! XD

Si no las sorprendí con esos dos puntos ya no se XD, bueno me pondré a escribir el ultimo cap...(Espero sea pronto pero no prometo nada T.T…)

Ahora espero ansiosa sus opiniones.

Mil besos a las chicas que dejaron su review ( **hijadelaluna, Lube, Ai-chan, Luna, Tsunade25, Saori, midori, Hitomi_miri, Tilly reyes, Ranme-chan, Sakuris**)

Sencillamente gracias por su apoyo!!! LAS QUIERO PEQUES!!!!

Lady Sesshoumaru ( se despide)


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto pues le pertenecen a su creador****, más yo adopte a mi pequeño Kitsune y me robe a Gaara-koi, los otros dos me llegaron de regalo (maldito Uchiha bastardo...¬¬)**

Si señores he regresado!!! (se arrodilla) PERDON POR MI AUSENCIA T.T!!!!

Pero basta de rodeos, a leer niñas luego hablamos.

Naru: los saludos Lady-haha ^^

Lady: O/o.. Si gracias Naru-solcito-chan… ejem... Saludos a las chicas del club de Fans "VAMOS A JODER A SASU-BUNNY", Gracias por la paciencia y espero les guste el nuevo cap besos y nos vemos en el saludo final abajo…

**Modoru anta Kioku (Regresar tú recuerdo)**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Cuarto capitulo**

Naruto abrió sus ojos intentando comprender donde se encontraba, es que le era tan difícil ubicarse últimamente. Frunció el seño más que confuso al intentar incorporarse y no poder hacerlo con normalidad. Entonces fue conciente que algo lo retenía pegado a la bendita cama.

Siendo él un hombre sumamente activo le pareció incomprensible no poder enderezarse. O sea ya sabia él que estuvo enfermo y apenas le habían dado el alta hacia un día pero no era para que su cuerpo se malacostumbrara a la inactividad, siendo el un hombre tan dinámico, no iba a permitir que unos meses en cama lo retuvieran mas de lo necesario.

Busco con su mirada el motivo de aquel estado, percatándose por fin del peso extra sobre su pecho, su atisbo se fijo en aquel bulto.

Se esforzó para encarar con más definición el problema, pero el grado de oscuridad que lo rodeaba no permitía el detalle de aquel bulto hasta que un pequeño murmullo llego a sus oídos.

"El bulto", hasta ahora oculto, giro y un espeso cabello rubio callo sobre su cara haciendo que le picara la nariz, casi al mismo instante sintió que algo se pegaba a su lado derecho giro sus ojos color cielo a ese lugar y una mata de cabello negro con olor a fresa se acomodo pegándose mas a su cuerpo.

Las observo detenidamente primero a una luego a la otra, y al final comprendió. Eran dos niñas, ahora podía notarlo con claridad. Pero curioso se pregunto que hacían sobre él.

Hurgó en su mente en busca de alguna razón o recuerdo, pero su esquiva y adormecida mente se negaba atrabajar como era debido a esa hora tan temprana, algo más que desesperado comenzó a respirar con difícil, pero se concentró en no alterarse más ya que cualquier movimiento podría despertar a esos pequeños ángeles.

Por un momento se tenso comprendiendo que su cerebro le negaba a dar mas información. Era más que obvio que ellas y él estaban… ¿Dónde demonios se encontraban? Observó el techo era de madera eso era claro, y no recordara que en ninguna de las habitaciones del hospital tuvieran ese tipo de techo, hasta que prestar atención su lado derecho y vio aquel placido rostro nívea, que dormía, los recuerdos de la ultima semana llegaron a él con fuerza.

Pestaño para asimilar la información….

**Flash back….**

Después de que se durmiera, frente a su pareja y sus hijas, despertó desorientado varias horas después. Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos es buscar la figura de ese chico de ojos negros, la hallo sobre el sofá como era de esperarse estaba dormido.

Justo en un rincón un futon, dos bultos uno a lado de otro, aquellas pequeñas dormían cumpliendo así su promesa. Aquella imagen agrando su pecho, su familia estaba allí, comprendió mientras se bajaba de la cama para cubrir a Sasuke, que al moverse había tirado la manta que lo abrigaba.

Mientras lo cubría pensó entonces el mar de dilemas a lo que estuvo sometido aquel chico y lo difícil que habría sido no solo para su él, sino para las niñas toda aquella situación.

Mientras no los perder de vista comprendió que necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para recobrar ese tiempo que le habían robado.

Él lo conseguiría, estaba seguro de eso, nunca fue un hombre que se quedara de brazos cruzados y esta no seria la excepción, durantes su vida dio tumbos y cayo infinidad de veces para luego ponerse de pie y volver al juego.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para recostarse con cuidado, no quería hacer más ruido. Así se quedo muy quieto observándolos a la distancia, hasta que le alba tiño de calidos colores la habitación para darle paso a un nuevo día.

Ya había amanecido y el aun no volvía a conciliar el sueño fue en ese precisó momento que oyó la puerta abrirse y vio una mata de cabello negra asomarse, sonrío sin poder evitarlo conocía a la perfección quien era. Su amigo Sai había llegado, lo reconoció, y eso era un avance muy importante. Al menos no había olvidado a esa persona y si sus cálculos no eran errados… y si ahí estaba Sai seguramente junto detrás de él estaría Gaara.

Un sonriente moreno lo saludo agitando su mano y entro presuroso. Como había previsto tras él apareció el Kasekage, con su porte habitual, tal vez con un dejo de preocupación que se filtraba en su mirada jade.

El paciente sonrió feliz de ver a sus amigos, venir de tan lejos solo para verlo era una clara muestra de que no estaba solo en aquel mundo despiadado.

-¿Naru-chan te gusta preocuparnos verdad? - se quejo el moreno de inmediato recibió un coscorrón – Auch… eso dolió Kasekage-sama

-Habla más bajo entonces - contestó el pelirrojo señalando a las niñas, casi sonriendo ante la cara del ambu, entonces volvió su atención hacia su querido amigo – ¿Como te encuentras?

-Algo confuso…- confeso a regañadientes, no es que le molestara decir lo que sentía solo que esa afirmación le demostraba cabalmente que él no estaba a cien por cien y eso era lo que mas le fastidiaba.

-Nos preocupamos de verdad - insistió en decir Sai en un tono más bajo.

-Lamento eso es que… - se disculpo con sinceridad.

-Sabemos lo que paso Tsunade –sama nos ha mantenido informados de tu progreso – comento el pelirrojo.

-Valla… no tenia idea…

-Es normal que nos preocupemos por ti Naru-chan – el sonriente moreno se sentó en los pies de la cama, dejando así que el jefe de la arena tomara su lugar en la silla junto a la cama del enfermo.

-Porque soy el Hokage? – razono el rubio.

-Si- afirmo sin más el oji verde, pero agrego de inmediato – pero hay algo más importante que eso.

-Y que es eso si se puede saber?

-Naruto, tu… eres el padrino de nuestro hijo mayor y eso te hace un miembro de nuestra familia…

-Su hijo…mayor…?- la mirada zafiro fue de un rostro al otro esperando una explicación.

-No me digas que lo olvidaste también?- cuestiono un estupefacto Sai.

-Lo lamento es que… - intentó disculparse.

-No te esfuerces Naruto sabemos que ese Jutsu es poderoso – pidió el pelirrojo apretando la mano de su amigo.

-Espero poder liberarme de él pronto no solo por mi - confeso el rubio mientras observaba a sus familia.

-Si imagino que no ha sido fácil para ellos- secundo el pelirrojo.

-La verdad no se que hacer- expreso el frustrado sexto.

-Date tiempo – comento el oji negro – se que saldrás de esta también.

-Sai tiene razón – secundo el kasekage - siempre has podido solucionar todo y cada uno de los problemas que se te presentaron, por más difíciles que fueran, esta no será la excepción.

-Je… - sonrió como siempre esa sonrisa que daba ánimos y sus amigos supieron que daría lo mejor para superar esto también.

-Bueno Naruto vamos a descansar un rato el viaje fue largo – soltó el chico de la arena – Sai debe estar cansado y en su estado…

-Oye estoy bien- se defendió el ambu – no soy perfectamente capaz de…

-Eso ya lo se… - interrumpió Gaara antes que su pareja comenzara con su habitual ataque emocional, si Sai tenía ataques emocionales durante el periodo de gestación… eso era aterrador…

-Entonces tendrían que haber ido al Hotel antes de venir a verme – comento el rubio espectador de todo esa escena, comprendiendo que sus amigos formaban una pareja bien constituida.

-Estas loco tu eres mas importante – ladro el pelinegro.

-Gracias amigo

-De nada Naru-chan- Sai abrazo a su amigo.

-Cuándo descansemos volveremos a verte – intervino el oji verde separando a Sai de un casi asfixiado Hokage.

-Aquí estaré no creo que me den el alta hoy.

-No te quejes tanto que veo que tienes muy buenas enfermeras- señalo Sai mientras las arropaba un poco.

-Si de eso no me quejo… - aseguro el blondo.

-Duerme un poco – sugirió Gaara mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Lo intentare.

-Hasta luego…

Ambos se retiraron dejando a Naruto con sus cavilaciones. Mientras seguía en su tarea de velar el sueño de su pareja e hijas que en aquel momento aprecia ajenos a todo.

Se estremeció al sentir los embates de una sensación conocida, era un anuncio. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquel llamado. Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró en aquel húmedo lugar que reconoció como el hogar del demonio de nueve colas.

A paso firme se encamino hacia la jaula de altos barrotes, con la mirada detallo el lugar, vagamente recordó que se veía diferente desde la ultima vez que se habían reunido él y el Kyubi.

-¿Para que me has llamado?- cuestiono sin más.

-¿Esta mal llamarte para charlar?- cuestiono el demonio desde le otro lado de la reja.

-Nada bueno sale cada vez que nos encontramos tú y yo - afirmo el Hokage.

-Ingrato niñato si no fuera por mí ya estarías en el infierno - gruño el nueve colas.

-Y tú estarías allí a mi lado lamiendo mis sandalias - aseguro el blondo sin reparo.

-Grrr… chiquillo fastidioso debería dejar que te quedaras así… -magullo mas fuerte.

-¿Tu sabes como arreglar esto? - el poco interés en la charla se esfumo al comprender el porque del llamado.

-Ten en cuenta que lo hago por los cachorros… - remarco el animal.

-¿Te refieres a mis hijas?…

-¿Aun no te han dicho? – la sonrisa zorruna se instalo en aquel demonio.

-¿Que cosa?…

-Nada…

-Habla… - ordeno le Ninja de la hoja.

-No... – Contesto el zorro con tozudez - Por algo el conejito no te dijo nada… AUN…

-¿De que conejo hablas? – quiso saber el blondo cada vez mas furioso.

-De el menor de los Uchiha ¿acaso estas casado con otro?

-Escucha tú…

-Ya hemos tenido esta discusión hace tiempo – puntualizo el demonio - y te dije que yo le diría como quisiera…

-Pervertido…

-Ja…

-¿A que viene eso?

-Nada, déjalo cuando te recuperes hablamos… - se burlo el nueve colas alterando aun mas a su contenedor

-Me llamaste para fastidiarme o para ayudar?

-Para lo segundo claro… - el zorro observo como su contenedor guardaba silencio - te llame para hablarte de el método para que regresen tus recuerdo y que conste que lo hago por los cachorros no por ti – insistió en remarcar.

-Dime como lo hago…- ladro el Hokage más que fastidiado con aquel ser demoniaco.

-¿Llego el mapache verdad?

-Sabes que Gaara ya no tiene a ese demonio…

-¿Recuerdas eso?

-Vagamente…

-Eso es bueno…

-Habla no estoy de humor para tus rodeos.

-Los años te han convertido en un aburrido criejo…

-Kyubi… - el tono usado por el oji azul hizo que el demonio se enfocara aun así comenzó la explicación.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es leer el pergamino que trajo el Kasekage, allí encontraras la solución – dijo el zorro - pero te advierto que si haces un mal movimiento en este juego perderás todo lo que has ganado hasta ahora.

-¿Que clase de ayuda es esa?

-Es lo que ahí niño así que no te quejes – el demonio callo por un momento prestando atención a algo, luego volvió su mirada a su portador - anda ve con ellos se están preocupando – comentó el nueve colas.

-Menuda ayuda – magulló el blondo mientras caminaba a fuera de aquel resiento.

-Oye Niñato… - llamo el demonio de repente.

-¿Ahora que? – respondió el rubio volteando de lado.

-Te aseguro que lo lograras – espeto sonriendo con soberbia.

-¿Porque dices eso?... – Naruto se volteo para enfrentar a su inquilino, mas que curioso de saber porque de tal afirmación - ¿En que te basas?..

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees y si hay un Ninja entupido capaz de salir de este enredo ese eres tu - afirmó el animal mientras mostraba aquellos grandes colmillos

Naruto sonrío ante aquellas palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que los brillantes y rojizos ojos del demonio comenzaron a desaparecer.

Las voces a su alrededor sonabas alteradas, pero el sollozó de dos personitas en particular sobresalieron.

-Porque le pasa eso a papi? – cuestiono una vocecita que reconoció como la de Naruko.

-Porque papi no abre los ojos? – gimoteo Noriko.

-Ya tranquilas niña dentro de poco vendrá Tsunade-sama y ella sabrá que hacer- Sasuke intentaba por todo los medios tranquilizar a pesar que su propia voz estaba teñida de preocupación.

El antiguo vengador había despertado luego de la primera noche larga y placentera, apesar de creer todo lo contrario al dormirse en un sillón y no en su mullida cama, aun así consiguió no solo descansar su cuerpo sino su mente y eso se lo debía al hecho de saber que su adorado dobe estaba reaccionando mejor de lo que se imaginaba hace una semana.

Las niñas usaron todas sus armas para que les permitieran quedarse, debía afirmar que eran muy convincentes cuando querían algo, dignas hijas de su atolondrado padre cabeza dura, porque consiguieron que la quinta las dejara dormir en aquella habitación.

Observo como las pequeñas hacia rato estaban despiertas, dado que ambas estaban sentadas frente a su padre y no en el futon. Las dos estaban murando entre ellas quien sabe que. Intento llegar hasta ellas para darle los buenos días, pero no llego a ponerse en pie cuando escucho un tono preocupado que comenzó a elevarse.

-Oto-san no esta bien, creo que deberíamos despertar a Chichi - comento Naruko.

-Creo que tienes razón Onee-chan- secundo Noriko.

-¿Que sucede niñas? – cuestionó presuroso el Uchiha.

-Es Oto-san – señalo la compungida rubia.

-Queríamos despertarlo pero no hubo manera- señalo la menor de las niñas.

Al acercarse Sasuke observo el rostro de su koibito acalorado, sus cabellos dorado estaba pegados a su húmeda frente. De inmediato toco el timbre de llamada, una enfermera acudió de con prontitud, sencillamente al contemplar al paciente no dudo en salir corriendo en busca de la quinta.

Las niñas no eran tontas, sabían que algo no estaba bien y reaccionaron como cualquier niña de su edad, comenzaron a lloriquear a pesar de los esfuerzos de su moreno padre.

-Shhh.. Tranquilas – Sasuke las abrazo - de vemos ir a casa y dejar que papi descanse, luego regresamos – empezó su razonamiento.

-NOo! – gritaron las dos, la negativa era algo que el mayor ya se esperaba.

-No les estoy preguntando – la voz que usaba el oji negro no tenía rango de duda ni vacilación, las niñas sabían que no convencerían a su progenitor, aun así hicieron una ultima prueba a ver si les daba mas tiempo con su oto-san.

-Pero Sasu-Chichi… - llamo la morenita con los ojos aguados agrego - la promesa…- puntualizo Noriko.

-Su padre entenderá… - afirmo el Uchiha intentando no dejarse llevar por el mar de emociones que le provocaba ver aquellas caritas.

-Pero se lo prometimos… - protesto nuevamente Naruko.

Antes de que el moreno dijera algo mas sintió una mano sujetar un lado de su remera, volteo y se encontró con unos ojos azules observándolos aun dominado por el sopor de la fiebre.

-Naru…- dijo el moreno volteando su cuerpo hacía su esposo – NO te preocupes por nada pronto vendrá Tsunade.

-Estoy bien – gruño el rubio intentando sentarse sin éxito.

-No te muevas dobe – ordeno Sasuke.

Ante aquella palabra seso toda resistencia por parte del sexto, quien observo sin explicar el porque de aquella reacción inconciente. Es que solo escuchar esa palabra imágenes borrosas inundaron su cerebro dejándolo mas agotado de lo que ya estaba.

-Naruto.. ¿Que tienes?

-Oto-san… ¿estas bien? – cuestionaron las niñas que se aproximaron corriendo.

-Si, si no se preocupen estoy bien… - aseguro desde su posición.

-No párese estas muy pálido… - reprocho el menor de los Uchiha.

-Solo deja que me acomode un poco - pidió el paciente.

Tanto las niñas y su koibito se quedaron callados y observándolo hasta que este se los volvió a mirar.

-Como te sientes? – volvió a preguntar el oji negro ya sentado junto a su pareja – mientras llevaba una mano sobre la húmeda frente.

-Bien… - volvió a insistir el rubio cerrando con placer sus ojos ante el contacto de aquella mano nívea y fresca.

-Pero papi estabas todo rojo y respirabas rapido.

-Si ni Naru-onee-chan ni yo pudimos despertarte.

-Bueno lo que paso es que tuve una charla con cierto inquilino - intento explicar Usumaki sin saber si sus niñas tenían conocimiento de aquel demonio en su interior.

-¿Kyubi-chan te llamo? – exclamaron las pequeñas mas que excitadas con la novedad.

-¿Ustedes saben de el?

-Si!!!

-Valla… - en verdad era asombroso que a pesar de tener aquel demonio ellas no le tuvieran miedo.

-¿Que te dijo ese zorro? – pregunto Sasuke interrumpiendo la charla de entre las niñas y su esposo.

-Bueno…- no quería hablar frente a las niñas de ese tema. Sasuke pareció entender de inmediato y dijo.

-Niñas sean buenas y vallan por agua fresca y una toalla para refrescar a su padre – señalo el baño.

-Hai- dijeron ellas y desaparecieron.

-Ahora dime que te dijo ese demonio y no te guardes nada sabre si me mientes.- advirtió.

Naruto solo se detuvo un instante a ver esos ojos negros para luego enfocarse en lo que tenía que decir -Jejejeje… bueno veras… - fue puntal y precisó al explicar la conversación entre su ocupante y él, lo antes posible ya que no quería que las niñas escucharan.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si no dijo nada más…

-Mmm… - el azabache pareció evaluar profundamente esta nueva información.

-En que piensas?

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Tsunade – dijo sin mas rodeos.

-si y con Gaara –remarco el rubio.

-El Kasekage ya llego?

-Si y también Sai – afirmo el sonriente oji azul.

-cuando los viste? – el seño se frunció al comprender que tal vez habían venido a ver a su koi y el ni cuenta se había dado.

-Esta madrugada ustedes dormían

-Mmm… - gruño al confirmar sus especulaciones.

Las niñas volvieron con la toalla sumergida en un recipiente que apenas podían cargar, de inmediato su padre fue a ayudarlas, coloco el cuenco con agua en la mesa de luz y escurrió al toalla y se la dio a las niñas que de inmediato se subieron a la cama y refrescaron la acalorada frente de su Oto-san.

-¿Estas mejor Papi?

-si gracias…

-De nada papi..

-son muy buenas enfermeras – atestiguó el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose mimar por ese par de angelitos.

El ambiente de caos con el que había intentado despertar, hacia tan solo unos momentos, pareció calmarse con solo algunas palabras por parte del rubio Hokage, la armonía pareció llenar el ambiente en aquella habitación.

Pero antes que las niñas volvieran a pedir que su moreno padre volviera a humedecer sus paños la puerta se abrió dando paso a un torbellino rubio seguido de cerca por varias personas.

-Naruto…

-Tranquila Oba-chan estoy bien – tranquilizó el sexto al ver lo agitada que estaba la médica - solo estuve con Kyubi – comento sin mas.

-Maldita sea…- comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al ver las caritas de sus nietas observándola con mucha intención.

-Buenos días Tsunade oba-chan – saludaron ellas sonriéndole desde el regazo de su padre.

-Buenos días niñas, Sasuke.

-Tsunade-sama- saludo el moreno con su habitual frialdad mal disimulada.

–Criejo me asustaste – ladro la médica mientras se aproximaba a su paciente favorito y tocaba la ya más fresca frente.

-Lo lamento – se disculpo simplemente el rubiecito mientras sonreía, al saberse tan querido.

-Ya deja de disculparte y dime que te dijo – ordeno la quinta volviendo a su postura de Ninja medica.

-Niñas podrían ir a buscarme algo de comer – dijo el sexto a sus pequeñas, quienes de inmediato bajaron de la cama.

-Hai!- gritaron las pequeñas listas para salir corriendo para cumplir con el pedido de su Oto-san.

-Las acompañare – Sasuke comenzó a levantarse pero una mano la detuve.

-Quédate – pidió el blondo.

-¿Las niñas pueden solas verdad pequeñas? – Comentó la quinta mientras acompañaba las niñas al pasillo – Sakura podrías llevarlas a la cocina que les den un buen desayuno antes de regresar con el desayuno para Naruto.

-Como diga Tsunade-sama- observo a sus sobrinitas- andando niñas ya que cumplir la misión que nos han dado.

-Si tía!

Las tres desaparecieron por los pasillos, de inmediato voluptuosa rubia entro en la habitación- ya esta ahora habla criejo.

Naruto volvió a relatar todo siendo mas exacto y detallista no quería que se le escapara nada, si iba a recuperar su memoria lo haría con ayuda ya estaba viendo él que no podría solo con esto. ¿Y quien más que sus seres queridos para ayudarlo?

-Bueno tendremos que esperar que el Kasekage traiga le pergamino y los evalúe – murmuro la mujer mayor.

-No creo que en este momento podremos hacer nada mas - intervino el Uchiha.

-Porque?- cuestiono el sexto.

-Esta muy débil – remarco el oji negro - aun no recuperas toda tu fuerza que tal si por apresurarte no consigues nada más que empeorar las cosas – comento un alterado Uchiha

-Sasuke tiene razón - secundo la quinta - déjame que analice la situación y lea ese pergamino primero.

-Y que hago yo hasta entonces? – Espeto Naruto - pudrirme de aburrimiento en esta cama - protesto el oji azul.

-Baka! – Espeto la medica- lo que harás es recuperar fuerzas en tu casa ya veo que no podré mantenerte mas tiempo en este hospital.

-Mi casa?...- balbuceó el rubio- Y donde es eso?

-Con nosotros – señalo el moreno.

-Ho!... bueno…

-Bien acordado eso voy a preparar todo para los exámenes de rigor…

-Que?

-No pensaras que te dejare salir de aquí sin hacer unos exámenes excautivos verdad?- sonrío al rubia desde la puerta.

-Maldita oba-chan sabe que odio eso…

-Será mejor que las niñas no te oigan decir eso sino no podré traerlas cuando se enfermen – puntualizo un mas que divertido azabache.

-Pero Sasu-koi me van a picar con agujas… - gimoteo cual niño el oji azul.

-Dobe… sin poder contenerse el Uchiha se acerco y beso la mejilla de su amado dobe - no te preocupes yo estaré ahí...

-bueno si estas ahí no me molesta nada… - afirmo el blondo mientras atraía a su pareja para darle un beso en los labios.

Los siguientes días fueron de análisis para confirmar el estado de salud del Hokage, como había predicho la quinta, así pues después de una semana completa de tediosos estudios, y muchos besos de recompensa por portarse bien, fue por fin dado de alta y trasladado por su pareja e hijas hacia una mansión enorme que era su hogar.

-Vivimos aquí? – dijo Naruto cuando estuvieron parados en frente la puerta principal.

-Si papi no es linda?

-Grande - murmuro el rubio.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar y entremos de una vez.

-Hai!!!- corearon las niñas y se adelantaron a los adultos que venían mas lento dado que los pasos del debilitado Hokage no eran rápidos, A su lado ayudándolo su esposo caminaba con cierto temor de lo que debería afrontar de ahora en adelante.

-Lamento darte problemas- comento el blondo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No digas tonterías y camina ya quiero llegar.

-Si señor – respondió Naru mientras sonreía como solo el podía hacerlo haciendo que Sasuke perdiera todo rastro de su falso disgusto.

Fue instalado en una de las habitaciones donde solo había una cama amplia, baño privado y un pequeño armario, las niñas desaparecieron a sus cuartos y Sasuke estaba apunto de salir cuando Naruto lo detuvo.

-Que sucede?- cuestiono el oji negro.

-Este es nuestro cuarto?

-No es un cuarto de invitados – explico Sasuke.

-Ha! – suspiro le blondo - menos mal… pensé que éramos muy aburridos para decorar.

-L a verdad es que nuestra habitación esta del otro lado del pasillo pero no creemos que sea bueno que veas ese cuarto **aun**…

-Ya veo… - por un momento guardo silencio para luego preguntar- y tu donde dormirás?

-Yo…- las mejillas níveas se tiñeron – en mi cuarto supongo.

-Me vas a dejar solo?

-Buen... no se si sea bueno o si sea adecuado

-De que hablas estamos casados no es así?

-Si…

-Entonces no le veo el problema- afirmo el sexto - prometo ser un buen niño.

Sasuke lo miro sabiendo que Naruto cumpliría su palabra, le problema era que el no quería que la cumpliera; sus deseos y necesidades estaban a flor de piel no sabia si resistiría la tentación durmiendo en la misma cama.

–No se si sea buena idea- comento el moreno.

-Por favor Sasu-koi – suplico el enfermo mirándolo con aquellos zafiros tan expresivos.

-Esta bien – suspiro derrotado – pero no creas que siempre harás lo que quieras- remarco.

-jejeje…

-Ahora voy a ver que hacen las niñas tu descansa.

-Esta bien – obediente se recostó.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba siguió atento los pasos que se alejaban, casi de inmediato se puso de pie y salio del cuarto, intentando percibir el chakra de su pareja y las niñas. En verdad se sorprendió al descubrir que sus pequeñas poseían un gran poder, a pesar de ser tan pequeñas.

Se dedico a investigar los alrededores no muy lejos de su cuarto ya que no creía que en sus condiciones pudiera volver muy rápido, y para ser sincero no ambicionaba discutir con el chico de ojos negros.

Entro en un cuarto que parecía una sala de estudio, pudo ver muchos pergaminos y otros objetos también hallo fotos de las niñas por doquier. Sonrío al verse en una de esas tantas fotos sosteniendo a dos pequeños bultitos. En ese instante deseo fervientemente recordar… Suspiro frustrado por no poder lograr ese anhelo, al menos no aun.

Salio al pasillo y siguió un poco mas hasta que entro en otro cuarto y se dio cuenta que era el cuarto de las niñas, en realidad era una habitación dividido en dos por un biombo labrado de una manera exquisita. Cada una aprecia tener su espacio privado y particular mas había un sitio en común.

Todo era ordenado y pulcro se notaba la dedicación que había en el cuidado de cada cosa. Lo que le llamo la atención fue un libro que parecía estar envuelto en un paño. Lo tomo y abrió la envoltura solo para ver con claridad que ese era del libro que Jiraiya le había regalado, sonrío al ver el lugar destacado que tenia en aquel cuarto.

Naruto se acerco a la ventana y distinguió aquel parque bien cuidado, siempre se imagino viviendo en una casa similar, rodeado por aquella familia que nunca tuvo. Una emoción muy conocida lo invadió haciendo que sus ojos se aguaran, llevo su mano al rostro intentando controlarse, peor fue en vano las lagrimas ya corrían libres por su rostro.

Suspiro profundo para clamarse si las niñas lo vieran así se preocuparían y el no quería eso. Salio del cuarto y siguió su búsqueda de recuerdos sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una puerta que supo era su antiguo cuarto ese que compartía con el padre de sus niñas, abrió la puerta y estaba apunto de introducirse en el cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Sigues siendo un dobe sin remedio – Naru volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos casi rojos – No te dije que descansaras?

-He... Este – intentó encontrar aun excusa pero le fue inútil- perdona - dijo por fin…

-Si, yo se eres curioso pero si no le das tiempo a tu mente a que se ponga firme y recuperas tu chackra como podrás enfrentarte a el problema? – comento el moreno mientra lo escoltaba a nuevamente al cuarto de huéspedes

-Perdón…

-No te disculpes y has caso – gruño le Uchiha mientras lo guiaba nuevamente a la habitación de huéspedes.

-siempre fuiste así? – cuestiono el blondo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Así como?

-Tan lindo?- pregunto Naru mientras jalaba, al sorprendido muchacho, para cercarlo y besarlo. Cuando el beso termino mas por al necesidad de respirar que por que ellos quisieran las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas.

-Disculpa, s e que prometí ser bueno pero…

-Ya cállate y bésame de nuevo…

Volvieron a unir sus labios, fue el rencuentro después de tantos meses de separación, no como los pequeños mimos que se daban en le hospital, este beso era con la necesidad de uno por el otro. Tan evidente como el mismo aire que intentaban tomar sin separarse. Siguieron las caricias, más cuando las manos viajaron por debajo de las prendas que los separaban. De pronto todo movimiento por parte del Hokage se detuvo al igual que los besos.

-Naru.. que tienes?= cuestiono un agitado Uchiha.

La calida mano del blondo estaba situada justo en el vientre de su koi mientras que los ojos azules se enfocaban en aquel rostro que de estar acalorado comenzó a tornarse mas y mas pálido, ya que había comprendido su error.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué tiempo tienes?

-De… De que hablas?

-Acaso piensas que soy tonto?- cuestiono el rubio sin quitar su mano de aquél sector abultado – estas en cinta verdad? Que tiempo tienes?

-Casi cinco meses…- confeso derrotado por aquel bulto en su bajo vientre.

-voy a ser padre?

-si…

-Sasuke!- casi de inmediato fue abrazado de una forma apasionada – gracias!

-Naru…- murmuro el Uchiha embargado por la emoción, ya que esas fueron las mismas palabras que había dicho ese dobe al confirmarle que había vuelto a quedar embarazado.

-Por Kami-sama vamos a ser padres!!!! – casi de un salto se puso de pie llevándose con el a su pareja quién se sujeto con fuerza de aquel robusto cuerpo – WAA!!! Que felicidad!!!! –Volvieron a besarse cuando se detuvieron, al romper el beso Sasuke sonrío mas tranquilo y libre de un peso extra que cargaba, no había sido el modo correcto pero al parecer la noticia no había afectado a su dobe.

-Ya deja de hacer eso que no estas bien – regaño el moreno.

-Estoy bien- afirmo el sexto- ¿y que tal tu como te siente?

-Estoy bien…

-¿De verdad? – la mirada de cielo lo escaneo en detalle frunció el seño - Dios mío debe haber sido un infierno para ti estos meses… perdona por preocuparte.

-ya no diga idioteces – lo detuvo Uchiha- no soy de porcelana y puedo resistir mas de lo que te gustaría admitir, además no estuve solo las niñas ayudaron mucho.

-Gracias por darme a mis niñas!- exclamó un emocionado Naruto volvió a acariciar la acalorada mejilla con infinita ternura.

-Naruto…- se abrazaron refugiándose el uno en el otro el tiempo aprecio detenerse hasta que las voces de las niñas los hicieron reaccionar – quédate aquí voy a ver que quieren.

-Claro que no tú te quedas descansado y voy yo – ordeno el Usumaki. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera protestar ya se había salido del cuarto dejando al Uchiha revolucionado.

-Ese es mi Dobe - murmuró mientra que sonriendo salió del cuarto tras de el supuesto enfermo.

Esa tarde fue muy divertida ya que las niñas le mostraron a su Oto-san parte de la casa, como los jardines y lugar de entrenamiento. También entre los cuatro cocinaron y comieron como en antaño todos juntos en familia.

Al llegar la noche fue todo un tema hacer dormir a las niñas en su cuarto ya que ellas no querían separarse de sus padre, pero como de costumbre Naruto les contó una historia y les prometió quedarse hasta que se durmieran.

Cuando lo consiguieron ambos salieron de allí rumbo al habitación de huéspedes, los dos se acostaron uno junto al otro deseándose, pero llenos de dudas y temores como para acercarse. Fue Naruto quien rompió el incomodo silencio que los había rodeado.

-Sasuke… - llamo por lo bajo.

-Mm? – respondió simplemente ya que no creía ser capas de poder decir nada mas.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? – pregunto por fin el oji azul, casi de inmediato el moreno se pego a su amado dobe – gracias – susurro el blondo mientras metía las manos entre la pijama y comenzaba a acariciar ese pequeño sector donde dormía su retoño.

El aroma que emanaba del cabello azabache inundo los sentidos del Hokage excitándolo, como polos opuesto de un imán se unieron aun mas, una de las manos trigueñas bajo a la ingle rozando los bajos del oji negro que ha estas alturas estaba mas que excitado. Un jadeo emanó de la fina boca cuando la calida palma envolvió su palpitante miembro.

Mientras que la osada extremidad comenzaba con las caricias, los ardientes labios del Usumaki comenzaron a besar la sensible piel del cuello y mandíbula de su pareja.

Sasuke estaba demasiado avivado de aquel contacto como para detener o decir cualquier propuesta solo se dejo llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación que añoraba.

Abruptamente, el azabache, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su koibito, metiendo el también la mano en aquel llamativo pijama encontrando así su premio, que esperaban mas que ansioso por aquellas caricias.

-Sasuke- gimió le blondo al sentir que su hombría era capturada.

-Naru… no creo resistir mucho - advirtió.

-lo se…

-Fue… mucho ttiempo…

-Sasu..- gruño el rubio al sentir que estaba por estallar

-Ah…Naru… yo… - Sasuke no era de suplicar pero su necesidad era demasiada como para pensar en eso ahora.

-Quiero hacerlo- confeso entre beso y beso - pero el bebe…- el blondo comento su temor sin detener sus masajes…

-Esta bien….- afirmo el moreno mientras que seguía le ritmo mas acelerado con su mano.

Todo termino en un segundo, donde sus mentes solo se dejaron ir mientras que sus ropas se humedecían con sus esencias. Volvieron a besarse mas profundamente, fue el moreno quien se separo.

-Debemos cambiarnos

-Ufa… - se quejo el rubio abrazando a su pareja, ocultando su rostro en la cavidad entre el cuello y le hombro – mejor nos quedamos así...- murmuro quedo.

-Anda no protestes y ve al baño voy por otro par de pijamas…

-Oye Sasu-koi no quieres bañarte conmigo…

-tu eras el que no quisiste hacerlo antes... – se quejo – ahora quieres?

-Ya!- exclamó el blondo separándose de el alterado azabache - es una broma tontito anda ve por las pijamas - de un salto dejo a su koi y se metió en el baño mientras que aun reía por la cara que había puesto su amante.

-Estupido dobe - gruño el uchiha mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos.

Naruto se baño rápido, su corazón aun palpitaba con aquella necesidad, sabia que ese chico era importante y anhelaba poder tomarlo pero sus temores por causa del bebe eran muchos y a pesar de que ya tenían dos hijas el no recordaba la forma de proceder fue por eso que prefirió no consumar sus necesidades, primero hablaría con su Oba-chan.

Fresco y más que ansioso por volver a abrazar a su koi salio del baño envuelto en una pequeña toalla, se sentó en la cama y espero a que Sasuke volviera.

Como sasuke tardaba se recostó sobre la cama y se cubrió con la sabana estaba apunto de dormirse cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a un aseado y cambiado moreno.

Usumaki noto que su koi estaba aun enfadado por su bromita así que solo se limito a tomar la pijama y ponérsela, se recostó nuevamente esperando que su amante lo imitara pero eso no pasó.

-Aun estas enfadado?- quiso saber.

-No… - gruño su koi desde algún lado del cuarto, no podía verlo dado que estaba todo oscuro.

-Entonces porque no te acuestas?

-…

-Sasuke…- llamo le rubio – anda no estés enojado, no creo que le haga bien al bebe. Casi de inmediato, y luego de un suspiro profundo, se sintió como el colchón se hundía ante le peso del moreno. – ¿Sasu-koi… me perdonas? – Mientras hablaba el Hokage puso una de sus manos en aquel cuerpo y acaricio la espalda con mucha delicadeza - anda se bueno con un enfermo…

-Tsk… en verdad no tienes remedio – gruño el Uchiha dándose la vuelta.

-jejeje..- rió el rubio mientras se pegaba a aquel cuerpo, el sopor del cansancio comenzó invadir y Naruto se dejo llevar sintiéndose seguro y muy a gusto con aquel chico entre sus brazos, involuntariamente atrajo a su esposo un poco mas pegándolo a su pecho susurrando apenas – mi… teme..

Los ojos cerrados de Sasu se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquellas dos palabras, por un segundo pensó que había sido creadas por su mente, pero estando el tan pegado a Naruto como no escuchar aquellas palabras.

Emocionado y feliz se acurruco para dormir, pero sintió movimientos en los pasillos, intentó ponerse de pie pero los brazos de su tonto esposo lo sujetaban, estaba apunto de darle un zape para que lo soltara cuando la puerta se abrió y dos cabecita se asomaron.

-¿Que sucede niñas?- cuestiono el Uchiha desde su posición.

-Papi…- murmuraron las niñas acercándose al lecho.

-si pequeñas ¿que tienen?

-Podemos dormir aquí con ustedes?- cuestionaron.

-….

-Onegai…

-suban niñas - murmuro Naruto, moviéndose para hacerles lugar impidiendo que Sasuke protestara.

Las pequeñas no dudaron en subir a la cama y acomodarse, Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Adoraba a su familia.

Fin del flash back…

-Valla – murmuro el rubio para si… por fin recordaba todo.

Si ahora evocaba que entre sueños había autorizado a sus hijas a dormir en su cama, también tuvo presente de aquel pequeño placer que sintió al acariciar aquella piel nívea. La noticia de su nuevo hijo había dado el impulso que necesitaba el blondo para volver a ser quien era.

Comprendía ahora que no estaba solo y nunca lo estuvo, su familia valía el esfuerzo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Así pues comenzó con un entrenamiento especial para poder enfrentar este nuevo reto.

Después de dejar a su familia durmiendo, comenzó con simple entrenamiento, no iba a esforzarse demasiado por el momento solo necesitaba estar en forma para intentar hacer ese jutsu que lo ayudaría.

Luego de dos horas de entrenamiento básico, y viendo que tenía la respuesta que quería de su cuerpo, salto los tejados y se dirigió a el campo de entrenamiento que usaba de niño. Estaba apunto de llegar cuando sintió una presencia muy familiar, sonrío complacido.

-Gaara-chan buenos días- saludo

-Te tardaste - gruño el pelirrojo.

-Y donde esta Sai-kun?

-Aun duerme…

-A si por lo del bebe – recordó Usumaki.

-Hai… - los ojos del Kasekage se pusieron serios – estas listo?

-Bien a lo que te trajo… - desafío el Hokage poniéndose en guardia.

-Creo que me divertiré- gruño el pelirrojo al imitar a su amigo.

-Jeje jeje – rió el rubio - eso lo veremos… - dijo ya lanzándose al ataque.

En la siguientes dos horas ambos batallaron como en antaño, sin importar nada de lo que había a su alrededor, exhaustos ambos se sentaron en el césped.

-Valla has mejorado mucho- aseguro e l blondo.

-Y tú sigue igual de impredecible - confirmo el oji verde.

-ja… si estuviera en forma no me ganas

-Ja y quién dice? – replico Gaara entusiasmado.

-Quieres probar? – volvió a desafiar Usumaki listo en su posición.

-Yo creo que Naru-chan debería volver a su casa- dijo una vos interrumpiéndolos

-Sai-kun desde cuando estas ahí?

-un rato - saludo el anbu – de verdad es tarde seguramente ese Uchiha estará preocupado

-UPS!… me regañaran… - dijo el sonriente rubio y salio corriendo rumbo a su casa.

-Ese chico tonto no cambia más… - comento el chico de la arena observando la figura de su amigo desaparecer sobre los tejados.

-Si no, no seria nuestro Naru-chan…- afirmo el moreno mientras se acercaba a su pareja.

-Desayunaste?- cuestionó el pelirrojo observando a su pareja con ojos críticos.

-No… - confeso sin mas.

-Mal hecho debes comer… - regaño mientras lo abrazaba.

-Puaj…- exclamo con cara de asco que provoco una mueca, que podría categorizar se casi como una sonrisa, en el rostro del Kasekage.

-Bueno que tal si intentamos con un zumo de fruta y unas tostadas? - comento en tono mas casual mientras comenzaban la marcha.

-Podría ser…

Anda vamos…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: Por los clavos de cristo en verdad me tarde en actualizar, pero las musas siempre se niegan a trabajar y luego Salí de vacaciones, así que ahora que hemos vuelto a algo de mi rutina pues aquí estoy yo ansiosa por saber que les pareció este cap, que es un poquito más largo para compensar mi larga ausencia.

Que opinan de ese mini lemon, y que tal? como tomo Naru su paternidad? ( por mi parte estuve muy emocionada con eso XD) que me dicen de Gaara-koi cuidando a su Sai-bello? WAAA!!! Amo escribir sobre ellos XD

Bien espero sus opiniones y agradezco la paciencia.

Mil besos…

**Lady Sesshoumaru **( volviendo al ruedo XD) Se despide


End file.
